


Tempering Jotunheim

by potatowrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freely interpeted Norse myths thrown into the mix, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sharing Body Heat, Slow Burn, Tags to be added if necessary, Teenage Sif, alternative universe, but basically just kissing, teenage loki, teenage thor - Freeform, where Loki and Sif are trying to find Loki's mom, while everyone in Jotunheim and Asgard thinks they are traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatowrites/pseuds/potatowrites
Summary: Sif and Loki escape Asgard together to search for Loki's Mother. Then Politics happen.
Relationships: Angrboða | Angerboda/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Loki gazed up to the stars above him. The blizzard that had greeted him and Sif upon their arrival in Jotunheim had dwindled down . The clouds had continued on their way, revealing the stellar shine of the sky. It was a familiar sight and yet it wasn't. The Aesir eyes Loki was cursed with were much less sensitive to light, making the patterns in the sky harder to read.

Loki was back home, and yet he wasn't. The cold bit into his skin and dark shadows loomed all around him. Laufey's curse impaired Loki's senses and made him struggle in his own ancestral world. Also thanks to Laufey, save for few individuals, everyone thought he was a traitor and would most likely kill him on sight.

“Did you figure out where we are yet?” Sif was behind Loki, stomping her feet to stay warm.

“Much too close to the Temple for my liking,” Loki said and turned towards Sif. “Also the Temple is between us and the Great Glacier we must cross to reach the Last Sea. The mountain behind us is Ironwood Tribe’s territory. You were lucky they didn’t catch you when you ended up here the first time.”

“ Norns really gave me a lucky turn there,” Sif admitted. “So, what kind of a trek are we in for?”

“Look. We are here, and this is the Temple.” Loki crouched down to draw into the snow. He drew the mountain behind them, a rune to mark the Temple, and then rest of the terrain. “This is the Great Glacier and beyond it the Last Sea. Not that I've ever been there, but that's what the maps in the Temple showed. And we are here. If we want to to circle around the Temple, we have to go across the smaller glaciers and the river Vimur, that way.”

S if hauled up the  rucksack they had hastily filled with all and any useful gear they could find on her rooms back in Asgard. 

“ Let’s get on the move then,” she said.

Loki messed up the map he'd drawn just in case anyone would stumble upon their tracks, before getting up and following her.

  
  


  
  


“Are we supposed to cross that?” Sif asked with incredulous tone. She looked amazed and horrified at the same time when looking at the great river Vimur. It was versts wide whirlpool of floes and small icebergs. The water was not so much water as a mass of slush and soil. Every now and then the grey surface would break and reveal dark depths before a wave of ice and mud would surge over it. Crossing such monstrosity of a river seemed like a suicide.

“We need a new plan,” was all Loki could say. His plan had been to cross the river to avoid more inhabited parts of the land. Usually the water was frozen over and could be crossed  with relative safety. Vimur’s source was – or had been – in Utgård valley. Now that Laufey and Helblindi had filled the valley with lava, the overflow had taken over the river and turned it into a cesspool. The extent of their actions were horrendous. 

“Do we go around this then?” Sif asked, anxious to move along.

“ It could take months., ” Loki  estimated . “I have never been so far away from the Temple, I have only vague idea what goes on there, and the longer we take, the greater the risk we're found by either my people or yours.”

“Are you suggesting we try and sneak past this Ironwood clan, then?” Sif frowned. 

“That's the best course of action in my opinion,” Loki said. “ And it has nothing to do with all the lovely ladies of Ironwood, I promise!”

“Good to know at least one of us is in good humour,” Sif said gloomily and got up.

“I suggest we walk while we have the light and the weather on our side,” he said. His 'good humour' was nothing but a  façade to hide how terrified he was,  and still processing the immensity of the damage done to his homeland , but if Sif couldn't figure that out, he wasn't going to spell it out to her.

  
  


  
  


“ Father.” Helblindi spoke, kneeling in front of the throne where Laufey, King of Jotunheim still slept. Prince waited for a moment and cleared his throat. Nothing moved, no sound came out. Helblindi glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the throne room and nudged his father's knee. Still nothing.

Helblindi got up and walked the last steps to stand right before the throne and crouched over Laufey.  Had the King finally fallen into torpor, his mind trapped in the dream world until it too would grow too weak? The thought of it plagued Helblindi in his moments of solitude, when he was trying to fall asleep, and even  when his men surrounded him but could not offer him the company he needed. If his father was to slip past the point where was no returning, it would mean Helblindi could finally claim the throne. But also then he would truly be alone.

“Father?” he whispered the word in the King's ear and shook him by the shoulder him a little. “Father?”

This time Helblindi was answered with a small groan and eyes opening only ever so slightly,  like  two red crescent moons  appearing .

“What?” The word was a mere whisper. “I need rest...”

Loki had done this to their father, that Helblindi knew, but with no magic of his own, he couldn't really tell the nature or extent of the damage. He only had to trust that Laufey had the strength to heal himself.

“ A diplomatic message from Asgard. Gjalp made it there but died soon after. Good riddance!” Helblindi scoffed. His cousin had always been a thorn in his side, always meddling in what was not her business. “They are asking if we want the body returned for  a  funeral. Is there anything you wish to do with it?”

“No...” Laufey's eyes closed and Helblindi was sure he had slipped back in his sleep again. Then he felt Laufey's fist grabbing his furs to keep him  close. Laufey pulled a deep, ragged breath to speak again. “Loki... Gjalp must've told him... Kill!”

T he hand grasping Helblindi's furs went limp and fell down.  His head lurched to the side, and then his whole form collapsed. If Helblindi hadn't been there to catch him, Laufey would have slid off of the throne and onto the icy floor. 

“ Thrivaldi!” Helblindi called for his second-in-command, who came running to find Helblindi holding Laufey up the best he could. Together they lowered the King down on the floor, and Helblindi put his ear against his chest. Moments went past in silence, then something faint moved in the King's chest. Helblindi  moved to sit on his hunches.

“He lives still,” Helblindi said. “But I doubt he'll wake up again. Call the others to see this!”

Soon the throne room was full of Helblindi's hunters, who circled the fallen King and their Prince. None of them needed to be explained what this meant, but everyone was waiting for someone else to speak up first. It was finally Thrivaldi who broke the silence.

“Hark! Helblindi is the now the King of Jotunheim! Rise to your throne, my King, while we carry Laufey to his rest!” 

The hunters hooted and yelled in agreement. Helblindi hesitated for a moment. But what for? Who would stand in his way? Who would deny his claim? He walked over to the throne and ran his hand over the carved  ice . Last time he had sat on it was when he had been a small child and Laufey had lifted him on his knee. 

His men cheering, Helblindi sat on the throne. As soon as he settled down, his men knelt and yelled his name. Helblindi looked past them. The scene over Jotunheim seemed so different from here. It was time to put behind the time of desolation and silence, and bring a new era to Jotunheim!

Later, when Laufey had been taken  deep into the Temple and settled to rest in one of the old rooms o f healing, Laufey celebrated with his men. Thrivaldi leaned over to speak to him quietly.

“Between  us hunters , you have already been the King, and today is just a formality. We all respected Laufey out of loyalty to you, you know that,” Thrivaldi said. “But the tribes... Even after what happened to Utgård, Gjalp and Lok e managed to find sympathetic ears.”

“Loke can make no claim of his own, unless he wants to fight me for it, and he's old and tired,” Helblindi scoffed. “No one else will take the risk.”

“No, but some  tribes might close borders, maybe even claim independence, like in the old days. And it would be hard work to bring  them back to heel one by one,” Thrivaldi kept pressing. “I'm saying, you should do this the right way. Summon the  tribes , let them have their chance to refuse your claim if they want to,  or  air grievances. Once everyone's been put in their place and reminded that you're the only heir to the throne, they'll have no choice than to pledge loyalty and go home.”

“I'm not a  _ valrike _ !” Helblindi barked, making some of the hunters turn their heads towards them, but also quickly turn back to mind their own businesses. When Helblindi and T h rivaldi were talking like this, others better stay away.

“I'm not saying we're holding an election!” Thrivaldi tried to speak calmingly. “Just let chiefs and hags come here and admit they are out of options. And...” he moved just a bit closer to Helblindi, “if someone is really too much trouble, they'll be much easier to get rid of here than having to go all the way to them...”

Helblindi thought about it for a moment, then started nodding agreeably. “I see now what you mean. Good counsel, Thrivaldi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited patiently, and who commented on the previous works, and asked for more! Now let's finish this adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

Another blizzard had whipped up and was raking its cold claws along the mountain side, effectively stopping Sif and Loki from advancing any further for the time being. Loki had found them a small cave and sealed its mouth with ice. They were safe and well hidden, but not particularly warm or comfortable. They sat facing each other, their feet criss-crossed with each other’s due to the cave being so small. Rest of the space was taken by Sif's rucksack. 

Loki pulled his cape tighter around him. The escape from Asgard had been so rushed, there had been no time to get anything from his rooms, so he was wearing Sif's warm wool cape and tunic. They weren't as elegant and luxurious as Loki's; more rough from use and wear and designed with practicality rather than aesthetics in mind. He could smell the familiar combination of weapon oil, old leather and training ring dirt on the cape. No floral perfume or essential oils for Sif. 

“Do you have any of that lichen left?” Sif broke the silence. 

“Some.” Loki passed the pouch he had filled with the resilient little plant to Sif. “Is the flavour growing on you yet?”

“It's like chewing on an old sock,” Sif grimaced before putting a small piece in her mouth. “But it helps with the hunger. And it gives me something to do. The wait is killing me!”

Loki picked a piece of lichen for himself to chew on. The appeal was less in the flavour, but in the texture. Once the plant mixed with saliva, it quickly turned into a chewy mass. There was odd comfort in this familiar treat, even though he would have never thought he'd miss it. This he at least could enjoy despite being cursed with the Aesir form. 

“The storm will pass. I suspect a warm front will follow it, if I can read the signs correctly,” he said.

“Warm?” Sif sounded incredulous. “Norns, I wish I was warm. I forgot how this cold gets to your bones and sinews, even with this much clothes.”

“I admit, it's unpleasant,” Loki had to agree. “But you did survive the last time, with less optimal equipment.”

“I have no doubt I'll survive. I just wish I didn't have to be so cold. Too bad we can't risk a fire,” Sif sighed and tugged at her fur coat. “How about you? Are you cold, too?”

“Colder than I should be,” Loki said reluctantly, “but probably not as cold as you. No matter how I look on the outside, I'm still Jotun.”

Sif didn't say anything, and Loki wondered if she didn't like the answer. Maybe she hoped he was now an Aesir through and through?

“It's a good thing, isn't it?” Sif finally said. “The curse hasn't change you, not who you really are?”

If only Loki knew who he really was. As miserable as his ostracised life had been before meeting Sif, he had had a role in the world. Now he didn't even recognise his own reflection, and he had no place in Jotunheim unless he forcefully took it. 

“You still are the same Loki, who kept me warm in the ice cave?” Sif's question interrupted Loki's rumination. He looked up to see her looking at him with tender eyes, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I am,” he simply answered, suddenly worried that if he said anything else, his tongue would betray him and pour out everything that he kept inside him.

Sif's reply was wordless. She unclasped her red fur cape and opened it invitingly. Loki's mouth was dry when he crawled over to her. Sif's nimble fingers unclasped his cape too, and she pulled the fabric over them both while Loki settled against her. It took a few tries to find a position where they both were comfortable, but when Loki's head came to rest on Sif's sternum, her arms around him and their legs entwined, it was like they were meant to be like that. Suddenly the small cave wasn't just a hiding hole, but a safe den. Loki felt Sif's cheek burrowing into his hair, her warm breath caressing him. Her arms were strong and protective around him. 

They didn't speak. The mountain itself huddled over Loki and Sif, enclosing them in safety. Outside the cave the wind howled and cried and furiously clawed at the ice but couldn’t get in. Loki only heard the steady thrum of Sif's heart against his ear. There was so much he wanted to do and say, but more than anything, he wanted to stay like this forever. 

  
  


Loki hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he drifted back to wakefulness. For a moment he feared that he had only dreamed of Sif embracing him, but he found himself still in tight hold of the sleeping warrior. He thought to just fall back asleep, but then he noticed the light coming through the ice door on the cave mouth.

Sif woke up when Loki moved, and made a small displeased sound when he pulled away, drawing the cape close to her to keep the warmth from escaping. Loki felt cold air on his skin, but ignored it when he thawed away some of the ice seal to peek outside. The wind had died, the blizzard was gone, and the sky was not only clear but blazing with light.

“Come,” Loki said to Sif, holding his hand out to her while doing away with the rest of the ice seal so they could crawl out of the cave.

Outside the air was cold compared to the cosy warmth they had managed to create in the cave. But neither of them noted that, because they were looking up at the sky. Multicoloured curtains of light were slowly dancing in the dark, coiling and curving, shifting from red to green and purple.

“What are they?” Sif whispered.

“Norns' breath,” Loki answered in hushed voice. “I have never seen them in such blaze... Gjalp said they were an omen.”

“Of what?”

“Of great things to come...” Loki's voice was a mere breath. He had more or less thought Gjalp had only told him that as a story to entertain a child. But looking up at the magnificent display above him, the gigantic magnitude of it, he suddenly found it easier to believe it meant something.

He felt Sif come right next to him and press her body against his. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her to offer her any warmth he could. But it wasn't just the febricity she was after; her fingertips came to Loki's cheeks and turned him to face her. Slowly, like both of them were afraid of scaring the other away if they moved to fast, they closed the distance between them. The first touch of their lips was soft, a mere brush. It was Sif who pushed for more, her hands sliding to Loki's neck to draw him closer to her. With the encouragement from her Loki threw away all caution and kissed her like he'd always wanted to do. Her response was equally enthusiastic. 

When they had satisfied their initial need, they stood arms wrapped around each other, gazing up in the sky until the lights died down and the distant sun of Jotunheim rose over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's prediction had been correct, and as he and Sif climbed along the mountain side, the air got warmer. It was not a good thing.

The balmy breeze started to thaw the the surface of the snow, turning it slippery and hard to walk on. Sif struggled to find secure foothold on the narrow path, and also Loki seemed to have his own difficulties. He tried taking off his boots and walk barefoot as he was used to doing, but soon the cold forced him to put the boots back on.

The noon came, but it wasn't much brighter than the dawn, with heavy clouds hanging low and blocking the celestial light. Sif's back was getting wet from sweat and she wiped her brow. Every now and the the wind picked up and blew quite unpleasantly, somehow getting under her clothes.

“I almost wish it got cold again,” Sif muttered to herself, but of course Loki's ears picked that up.

“There's a place we can rest up there.” He pointed at a twiggy shrubbery further above them. “You need to dry up a bit, and I need to make myself some foot wrappings. Maybe some food could do us well too.”

When they reached the shrubbery, it was already warm enough for small droplets of water to form on the ends of the twigs. It was unpleasant work to push through the wet and clingy thicket, but inside there was an opening where nothing grew. They had relative shelter and cover from sight of anyone who might be passing them. Sif dropped off her rucksack and threw her fur cape down so they could sit on it side by side. Loki took his knife and used it to rip the hem of his cape into strips which he wrapped around his feet. Sif tried to unfasten her clothes as much as she could to get the sweat evaporate into the air instead of soaking up her clothes. Then she just shrugged and peeled off her tunic and under shirt, leaving on only the sturdy bandeau that covered her breasts. The cold air was irritating, but it quickly did away with the sweat.

Loki finished binding his feet, his toes poking out from between the strips of cloth, presumably to give him better grip on the slippery snow. He looked over to Sif with curious look.

“Someone took away the proper Lady Sif, and has replaced her with a half-naked wild girl,” he noted.

“Oh shush!” Sif nudged Loki with her elbow. “As if you hadn't seen me with less clothes than this.”

“I had my eyes closed, remember?” Loki said. “And after coming to Asgard, I have barely seen a bare shoulder of you. Actually, I would have thought you were done with me, and then last night...”

Loki left the sentiment hanging, and for a moment they both looked at each other in silence. 

“Asgard is my home.” Sif said. “And I worked hard to earn my place. Yet there are lots of people who would say I got where I am because Thor is in love with me. Every morning I have to go to that training ring and prove everyone that I am a warrior, not a plaything for the Prince.”

Loki nodded, prompting her to go on.

Sif stretched out her arms and legs as well as she could in the small space and lulled her head from side to side. 

“Here in Jotunheim everyone wants me dead. But for them, I'm an Asgardian warrior, and nothing else matters to anyone,” Sif smiled. “It's freeing! I may die here, or never get to return home, so I might as well live as I want!”

“So this is the true Sif!” Loki laughed. “Without your armour and social pressure, twigs in your hair and wind on your skin!”

“Aye!” Sif laughed too. “Now come here and warm me up a bit!”

Loki obliged with enthusiasm, and for a moment neither of them thought about cold or the mortal peril they were in. Then Sif's stomach growled loudly, and they pulled apart to catch their breath. 

“Last bits of jerky.” Sif dug the meat strips from her pouch and shared them with Loki. “Too bad we didn't have time or chance to raid the kitchens before going out. Just leftover rations from my last trek. We need to hunt today if we plan to eat.”

“If we weren't on the move I could set some traps-” Loki froze still, then slowly turned his head. Sif followed his example. The hair on her skin bristled, and it wasn't due to the cold. Something was approaching them.

Sound of several steps came closer along the path that they had walked before ducking into the shrubbery. Sif's hand moved slowly to rest on the hilt of her sword as she peered through the thick mass of the branches covering them.

Something passed them, and Sif could make out a four-legged mass with horns. Another one followed, then a whole flock of them. One of them bleated, prompting the rest of the flock to answer, and Sif relaxed a little despite the ear-splitting noise. Just some huge goats on their way uphill, probably to escape the unpleasant warm weather. But Loki remained unmoving and quiet, for a good reason. Once the flock had passed them, a Jotun followed. The shepherd was clearly a child still, smaller than Sif or Loki. He used his staff to hurry the last goat along, and then he too was gone, not sparing a glance towards the shrubbery.

“Do you think he saw our tracks?” Sif whispered to Loki. 

“With any luck, the goats mucked them up. But there's no way of knowing.” Loki drew a sharp breath through his teeth. “In any case, that road is blocked. The goats move too slow, we'd catch up with them. We have to chance climbing the mountain.”

“At least we have climbing gear,” Sif said while putting on her shirt.

  
  


Even with the gear the climb was hard. Sif had had only her own equipment in her room, and they had to share it between the two. Loki was used to free climbing, but now he was hindered by the clothing he had to wear. Neither of them knew the terrain, or had clear knowledge of where they were going, so they moved very slow. Every now and then they could see glimpses of the goat herd far beneath them. Sif prayed silently that the shepherd child wouldn't feel inclined to look up, because the jagged mountain wall didn't do much to hide her.

By an amazing stroke of luck they found themselves back on the mountain path before the sunless day was over and deep dark would make climbing that much more dangerous. They spoke quickly and in whispers, deciding to follow the path as long as they could to put distance between them and the goat shepherd, then rest only for the darkest hours of the night. 

The path was hard to follow in the dark. Sif had to concentrate to see clearly even the silhouette of the mountainside against the dark sky. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when a boulder moved, until she saw a flash of red eyes. 

“Jotun!” Sif hissed her warning to Loki and they quickly started to retreat. Too late, as the huge Jotun straightened up and moved towards them. The whole mountain came alive, the dark filling up with the noise of clattering rocks and ice and a band of Jotuns surrounded them. 

“An ambush!” Sif spat out the word. They came to halt where they stood, with nowhere to go. Sif pushed Loki between her and the rock wall. 

“I’ll fight them as long as I can, you try to get away while the attention is on me,” Sif ordered Loki, and not giving him a chance to object, took a step forward and unsheathed her sword. When the first Jotun approached her, she felt a wave of heat flash through her body and along her sword hand, and then the sword itself burst into flames. The Jotun pulled back, but quickly recovered and grabbed a huge boulder of ice. He lifted it up above his head to throw it at Sif, and she prepared to split the projectile in half in air.

“Stop!” A voice rang from above them. 

The Jotuns quickly pulled back, and the one facing Sif let his arms fell without throwing the boulder. 

Sif looked up to see a shadow of two curved horns against the dim sky, but not much else.

“Aesir warrior. Where did you get that sword?” the voice asked. Sif was fairly certain it was a female voice. 

“It was given to me by Gjalp of Utgård,” Sif declared. “I am Lady Sif of Asgard. I have sworn to raise this sword only in defence. If you tell your warriors to back away, I will not shed any blood!”

The shadow laughed.

“Typical Aesir arrogance, Lady Sif. But how about your honour? Will you feed me convenient half-truths, of will you tell me, who you are defending with this sword given to you by Gjalp of Utgård?”

Sif hesitated. This was how Laufey had tricked her, by appealing to her honour and honesty. Was this shadow woman doing the same? 

Loki stepped in sight, bailing Sif from having to lie to protect him.

“I am Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim, and she is sworn to protect me.” He looked up to dark figure, and in the light of her sword’s flame, Sif saw him look calm, as if he was ready face any consequence was to follow.

The shadow woman was quiet and then leaned in, still staying hidden in the dark.

“You look like an Aesir… but you are not.”

“A gift from my Father, King Laufey. I assure you, the change is only skin deep,” Loki said.

“I believe you. Luckily for you, Gjalp visited Ironwood tribe before disappearing. And she found us willing to hear what she had to say. “ The shadow woman stood up on the ledge she had been grouching on. “Prince Loki, Lady Sif. You are welcomed guests of Ironwood tribe. I offer you hospitality for three nights. Put away the sword, Lady Sif, unless you wish to reject.”

Sif quickly sheathed the sword, and the night was much darker without its flame.


	4. Chapter 4

They Jotuns escorted Sif and Loki along the mountain path. A torch was lit, probably for Sif’s benefit. The soft crackling of the fire and rustling of Sif’s clothes were the only sounds in the night. The Jotuns, Loki included, moved silently as shadows, and Sif no longer wondered how they got ambushed so easily.

Speaking of shadows, the woman had disappeared after her speech. She must have gone forward through some way of her own.

The mountain path widened and ended arrubtly when it met with a rocky wall. Sif wondered, if they were supposed to climb the almost vertical wall. Then the leading Jotun disappeared into a shadow in the wall. Sif blinked when another Jotun just walked into the wall and was engulfed by the dark. She saw that there was a narrow opening in the rock, hardly big enough for a full grown Jotun to fit through. The Jotun holding the torch went in, and Sif followed.

For someone her size, the opening in the rock wasn’t too bad, but it still made her feel anxious. Looking up, she couldn’t see a ceiling, just more dark where the light of the torch could no longer reach. Sound of her steps echoed back to her from the above.

Then the push of the rock around her was gone, and they were back in the open air. Loki came to stand next to her as they saw the Ironwood clan’s home.

It was an old volcanic caldera, gone still a long time ago. The bowl-shaped valley was covered from all sides by the mountainside and for all Sif could tell, the only way in was this small, almost invisible opening. A fortress shaped by nature herself.

Their escorts led them down the path towards the bottom of the caldera. In the light of the torch Sif saw buildings made of dark stone, details lost in the wavering shadows. They were now surrounded by Jotuns. It would have been nerve-wrecking for Sif to be this outnumbered by possibly hostile people, but she saw children among the onlookers. It reminded her of the domestic bustle of Utgård, and she felt a little more at ease. She glanced at Loki, and found his face a calm mask, hiding all and any emotions he was feeling. Sif could only guess what it felt like to be among his own people, but appear to them as their sworn enemy.

They were led to the centre of the settlement, where a pedestal made of stone stood. It was surrounded with torches, and in their light Sif could see old runes carved into the stone. On top of it was a huge fur pelt. 

Sif and Loki were led to stand in front of the stone, and their escorts dissipated among the rest of the clan. A silence fell. Somewhere in the distance a goat bleated sleepily. It was past midnight, Sif estimated.

Someone climbed on the stone pedestal. Sif’s breath got caught in her throat. It was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, Jotun or Aesir. She had raven-black hair that reflected blue even in the warm light of the torches, matching her deep blue skin. Her limbs were muscular, their shape emphasised by the curved markings of her body. Her most striking feature were not the horns that curved over her head, but her large, red eyes. They commanded attention and respect, so much so that it took a moment for Sif to realise that the woman was completely naked. Only thing she wore were armlets made of bone, carved with runes matching the ones in the stone. It also dawned to Sif that the woman was not anywhere near as tall as the rest of her clan, but perhaps no more than a foot taller than Sif herself.

Loki nudged at Sif gently, and she came out of her stupor and realised she was standing in front of someone of most importance. Her diplomatic training came back to her, and she bowed deep with her right hand fist pressed on her left shoulder.

“Hag of Ironwood.” Loki spoke in most polite tone. “Your hospitality is greatly appreciated.”

“Loki Laufeyson,” the Hag replied. “Do not expect it to come without a price. Now, it is late. Do rest, and come day, we will talk.”

With that, the woman descended from the pedestal and disappeared. Sif and Loki were shown into a building. The entrance was curious; instead of a door there was a S-shaped corridor, designed to keep the elements away. The inside was one, very high room that, by what Sif could tell, was well furnished. There were no windows, but there was a peculiarly shaped stone lantern, burning some animal fat by the smell. Another unusual feature was how the walls seemed to be leaning on each other instead of standing straight up. Although right now Sif only cared for the two enormous piles of soft furs set out for beds. 

But duty came first. 

“You sleep. I stay up and keep guard.” She gestured at Loki to go lay down while she went around the room to see if there was anything suspicious there. 

“Calm down and get some rest,” Loki said and threw himself down. “Ironwood tribe’s honour is untarnished. We have three nights of absolute safety. After that… well, let’s just say that I hope that the Hag’s price is not unreasonable.”

Reluctantly Sif set herself down on the furs. Loki’s words did not calm her nerves. 

Sif did find sleep, eventually, few restless eyefuls of it, before the bustle of life around the village alerted her that the morning had come.

Sif got up and went to peek through the door opening. Now she could see more clearly the buildings of stone. All of them were the same style as the one Loki and Sif had been sleeping in, forming tall, cut-off pyramids. People were coming and going. She did see now that some of these Jotuns had the curved horns, but they all seemed to be regular size and also bald. So far only the hag had been small and black-haired. Her, and Loki. 

Sif moved back into the building and eyed Loki’s sleeping form. Had he known he wasn’t the only runt in Jotunheim? And how come she had so much respect among her people, when Loki’s own family had barely tolerated him? She wanted to know, but didn’t even know where to begin the questions about such a sore subject.

Loki’s eyes opened and met with Sif’s. They were slightly red, and not by virtue of his ancestry. 

“You didn’t sleep much, either?” Sif asked and moved to his side.

“No, not much,” Loki muttered and pushed himself into a sitting position. “I suppose I don’t have much confidence in honour.”

A polite rap at the door startled them both. But no attack came and Sif went to investigate. A Jotun stood there with two stone bowls in his hands.

“Water. For you to wash up.” 

Sif moved aside to let the Jotun in, and he set the bowls down for them.

“When you’re clean, Hag invites you to break fast with her,” he said and left.

“Is this another jab at me not being clean enough for Jotunheim?” Sif joked, at least partially.

“A rinse wouldn’t hurt...” Loki grinned at her.

  
  


The Hag was waiting for them, sitting down on furs, still as naked as last night, and Sif was unsure where to put her eyes. Normally she would have locked her gaze on the other person’s eyes but in this case, the intensity of those red eyes was almost as intimate as the rest of her body.

“No need for formalities,” the woman said as Sif took another deep bow. “Come, sit, enjoy what my clan can offer before we start the serious part.”

The food was as foreign to Sif as it had been the last time in Jotunheim; raw mushrooms, lichen, various roots that one would peel open and eat the soft part inside. One dish was quite easy to recognise, but that much harder to digest: a plate of raw goat flesh. And it wasn’t daintily cut, paper thin slices with seasoning like sometimes palace kitchen might offer. No, these were meaty chunks with stripes of fat. As Sif assessed the selection, she could feel those red eyes on her, examining her. _Norns damn it!_ She thought and followed Loki’s example, taking some of everything on her stone plate, including two chunks of the fresh meat.

“Thank you for this generous meal… Ah, may I know your name, Hag?” Loki asked.

“I am Angrboda,” the woman replied. 

“Before we dwell into the serious discussion, might I ask, how did the tribe found us yesterday?” Loki asked with casual air while picking open a dark root. “Surely it wasn’t the goat herder?”

“No, the child was blissfully unaware of any intruders,” Angrboda replied. “But I knew you were coming.”

“You suggest some higher knowledge?” Loki pressed on.

“Surely you saw the sky the night before? I knew something was on its way. I was confused that it was two of the Aesir, until the situation cleared up.” Angrboda stared intensely at Loki, then moved her gaze to Sif. “But you were lucky that Gjalp had told me about the sword she gave to this one. Without it, I would have never made the connection. Where is Gjalp? She left us and was never heard from again.”

“Gjalp is dead,” Loki said. “By Laufey’s hand, if indirectly. It was another curse by Laufey, deadly one. Gjalp found me before her death, and urged me to return.”

Sif noticed Loki left out that Gjalp had found out Laufey’s secret, and how that got her killed. But Angrboda wasn’t that easily shaken off track.

“So Gjalp did find something at the Last Sea?” She set down her plate and leaned closer at Loki. Sif felt the urge to step between the two, but held back.

“ Instead of talking about Gjalp, I’d rather c lear up , are we allies?” Loki said. “Three nights of safety… and after that, will you send a word to Laufey?”

“Laufey is not the King anymore,” Angrboda said. “He is no longer capable of returning to the Waking World, and every night he slips deeper into the dark. Helblindi has made his claim, and has summoned the clans to the Temple.”

“How long have you known?” Loki asked, and Sif could have thought he was completely unaffected by these news, so calm was his voice. 

“The message arrived early this morning. Lucky for you, the envoy didn’t come until few hours past midnight, or you would have crossed paths.” Angrboda straightened up. “If you want to insult me further by suggesting I’m going to sell you out, I might as well call him back and introduce you two.”

“Wouldn’t that be breaking your word?” Loki asked, tilting his head, and Sif wanted to smack him for antagonising the Hag. As much as she was ready to defend Loki with her life, she’d rather not do it just because Loki had to annoy Angrboda.

“You would be very safe from Helblindi’s man, so no words broken,” Angrboda said. “Try me.”

“I really should. Because I would like to see you to commit to a side, hag of Ironwood.” Loki leaned a little closer, and Sif swore the air thickened between the two Jotuns. “You keep me as a guest, hinting that you have heard Gjalp and conspired with her, yet you do not tell me if you would support my claim. You hide me from Helblindi, but welcome his envoy. This kind of dishonourable play doesn’t suit you, Angrboda!”

“What do you know what suits me!” Angrboda got on his feet and aimed her flaming red eyes down on Loki. “You hid in the ruins of the Temple, and then escaped to Asgard! What do you know of what life has been like for the rests of Jotunheim? What we must endure?”

Loki looked up at Angrboda, then slowly stood up. Only a small gesture of his hand at Sif told her to stay down, stay out of this fight.

“I know what I learned of our Realm’s history in the Temple,” he spoke. “I know Ironwood tribe, how ever since Casket was crafted, your tribe has been one of Jotunheim’s mightiest and is not the one to scheme and play in the dark. Hags and Chiefs of Ironwood have always been the strong ones who don’t have to resort to games. It is beneath you to try and show two faces, Angrboda.”

“Shall I send for the envoy to return then?” Angrboda hissed through her teeth.

“You won’t. Because you have already made up your mind.” Loki stood back a little, some tension falling off his shoulders. “You only needed me to show I’m not some snivelling brat or a dullard before you come out with it. Well, did I pass?”

Angrboda’s teeth flashed again, this time in smile. “Yes, you did, Loki Laufeyson. Bold play, calling me out like that. I like it. Sit, sit! And you, relax!” She waved her hand at Sif as she herself settled back down. “You are among allies. Ironwood tribe has been waiting for Laufey to finally let go his claws off the throne. He failed us, the whole Realm.”

“Indeed he did,” Loki agreed. “But surely you had no plan to support the second Prince for the throne. At least, I don’t remember anyone ever even suggesting that.”

“To be honest, no one barely remembered you,” Angrboda shrugged. “Our plan was to become independent. Ironwood has what it takes to be independent, nor would we have trouble finding other tribes willing to trade with us. Helblindi cannot fight us, or separate us from the other. More likely, we would set an example, and soon Helblindi would find himself a King without a Realm to rule.”

“And then he and Laufey destroyed Utgård.” Loki said.

“If they can do that to Utgård...” Angrboda shook her head. “Ironwood’s fire has died a long time ago, but who can say, if Helblindi has the power to bring Her back to life. How does he have that power? That is what Gjalp was trying to find out, and it was what killed her.”

Loki was silent. Sif tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. She felt like an intruder, eavesdropping on a conversation that wasn’t her business. 

“Gjalp confided in me before her death,” Loki finally admitted. “But there is only so much I can share. I still haven’t heard, if you are willing to support my claim to the throne.”

“I still haven’t heard, are you going to make a claim,” Angrboda pointed out. “For all I know, you are here to grab what Gjalp found and bring it back to Asgard. Perhaps you are their pawn now. There, an insult for an insult, Laufeyson!”

“Oh, I have been called worse,” Loki scoffed, but Sif could tell his voice was tense. “And I commend you for not showing too much trust in me. I wouldn’t trust me in a situation like this. But I have some food for thought: I have no intention of giving Asgard one more piece of Jotunheim. Yet, I might be able to bring back the Casket!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waited for so long to introduce you to my version of Angrboda! She was one of the biggest inspirations for writing this last part of the story. I hope you find her interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s quite a claim,” Angrboda said. “You think you could take it back from the Old One-Eye?”

“I could get it back,” Loki said. “How many tribes do you think that would get to support my claim?”

“For the actual Casket, probably almost all of them. Boasting that you can get it, hmm...” Angrboda smirked. “Words, words, words, Laufeyson. But I take your word for it, that you have a shot. So, will you be making a claim for the Throne?”

“ Yes.” Loki said it with such certainty, Sif could have thought he had always planned to do so, and not just decided on it on a wing. “If I have Ironwood  tribe’ s support, and I can cut off Helblindi's source of power, I w ill have the power to do so.”

“Lot’s of ‘ifs’ there, Laufeyson,” Angrboda noted. “But I have a proposal for you that will get rid of one if.”

“I am most interested in hearing it,” Loki said.

“ You should be. Here’s my proposal: Ironwood Clan will give its full support f or Loki Laufeyson, on  the  grounds that he will return the Casket to Jotunheim. As a reward for Clan’s support, Hag Angrboda and Loki Laufeyson, upon his rising to the Throne, will enter an arrangement. You will provide for me three offspring, and when they reach full age, they can have their own claim on the throne of Jotunheim, should they choose to do so.”

Sif’s ears were humming. It was her own heartbeat, covering all other noise. She saw Angrboda’s lips moving, she saw Loki smile and nod, she saw the sharp teeth flashing when the Hag laughed about something. Sif knew she must have been cold, but she didn’t feel it at all, no, she was burning hot. If she had unsheathed her sword now, it would have been ablaze.

But she remained where she sat, unmoving. Until Loki nudged her, and they got up and left Angrboda’s house. In the house reserved for them, Sif said she needed to sleep, and felt now safe enough to actually do so. But it took her a long time until she could close her eyes, because every time she did so, she saw Angrboda’s teeth flashing in her vision.

  
  


Loki was told there would be a meeting with Angrboda and other important people of Ironwood tribe. Sif excluded herself. It wasn’t any of her business, it wasn’t like she understood much about Jotunheim politics anyway. And clearly her presence was nothing but antagonising for the Jotuns. Best for her to stay out of it, and Loki could tell her the important parts later. 

Part of the day Sif sat outside, to the horrified amusement of the Jotun children. One child who had only small nubbins growing from his forehead slowly made way closer and closer. Sif admired the little one’s courage and smiled at him. Then the child threw a rock at her, hitting her on the shoulder. The children scattered off with screams and laughter, and Sif sulked back indoors. The stone hadn’t hurt her, but she didn’t want to find out if the next one would. Someone came and brought Sif food, and this time she tried to cut the meat into smaller bits and fry them over the lantern’s flame. 

It was dark when Loki finally came back and crawled on his sleeping furs.

“Everything alright?” Sif asked from her bed.

“Everything is… _everything_ , at this moment. It’s a bit overwhelming. I’d rather sleep on it now,” Loki said, and Sif turned her back at him.

  
  


Lately Loki’s life had been a continuum of situations more stressing then the previous. Sitting in a ring of tribe’s leaders and trying to convince them that he, a runt with pale Aesir skin, would indeed take away Helblindi’s power, challenge his claim for the throne and return Casket to Jotunheim. And then he would mix his blood with theirs, giving their Hag three children.

It had been possible only because Angrboda stood behind him, literally, glaring down all opposition. How she had so much power in her tribe when Loki had been taught he was a lesser being for being a runt, he couldn’t understand. Her power was intriguing, _she_ was intriguing. _Expect a blizzard, welcome the clear sky_ , had Loke said once to Loki to encourage him to think positive even against the odds. But even Loke couldn't have thought Loki might one day be forming ally-ship with a powerful hag, who also happened to be a runt!

Finally when the long negotiation was over, and the leaders went on their way, Loki was left alone with Angrboda. 

“You still won’t tell me, what gives Helblindi his powers?” Angrboda asked. She moved closer to Loki, who suddenly felt like being preyed on. A willing prey he would be, if things hadn’t been so complicated.

“I’ve heard it’s not good to give too much of yourself in the beginning of a relationship,” Loki said, not backing down as Angrboda came right next to him. “Best leave some surprises for the long road ahead.”

“Who says that?” Angrboda frowned.

“The Aesir. They marry only one person for life, so I guess it’s a solid advice,” Loki explained.

“Hmm. Well, I would like to know something of you,” Angrboda said. “Shame that I must look at you in this form. I would like to see you as your true self. May I?” She lifted her hands to cup Loki’s face but didn’t touch him without his permission.

“You wish to break the curse?” Loki moved nervously. “Quite impossible, I’m afraid.”

“I would only take a peek. I’ll be gentle!” Angrboda promised, and seeing how much Loki owed her right now, he felt obligated to nod, then prepared to hold back his screams.

Only thing he felt was relief wash over his face. Like he had been buried under sand, and now it was brushed off of his face. He looked up at Angrboda smiling down on him.

“There you are!” she cooed delightedly. “No wonder Lady Sif looks at you the way she does, if she usually sees what I see now.” Then she leaned down and kissed Loki.

Angrboda’s kiss was cold, her teeth sharp and hard against Loki’s lips. He responded instinctively, opening his mouth to accept Angrboda’s tongue. Cold filled his mouth, and he wanted to drink it in, fill his insides and purge the curse out of him from inside out. Without thinking his hands found Angrboda’s hips and he tried to pull her closer. But it caused the woman to flinch and pull away. Her hands fell off Loki’s face, and he felt the unpleasant pressure return on his skin.

“Pity,” Angrboda sighed, “I could do with your pale skin, but that scorching touch is much too unpleasant. Break the curse, and I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

“I concur...” Loki laughed to hide to urge to rub his face. “I hope my… relationship with Lady Sif is not offensive to you.”

“I might feel offended that you think I could be threatened by an Aesir warrior,” Angrboda said. “But if I hear you making promises about arrangements with other Tribes, I will make you regret it!”

“You can trust my word, Hag of Ironwood,” Loki smiled in the most charming way he knew. 

“I will trust my own power, but very well,” Angrboda was unswayed. “Lady Sif is quite lovely for an Aesir. Enjoy her while you still have that warm skin. I will come make my claim when the time is right.”

  
  


Angrboda had made her point very clear. If Loki was to have any kind of future, it would be with Angrboda. Only way Loki could be with Sif was if he turned his back on his heritage, his home and birthright, remain in this Aesir skin and live in exile. _Which is, if we both survive this mess,_ Loki thought to himself, rubbing once more his face with the palms of his hands. 

  
  


It was unclear if either of them had slept at all when the morning came, but they didn’t speak about what was bothering them the most. Loki recapped the main points of the yesterday’s meeting to Sif. She told her day had been uneventful.

“So… Tomorrow is when the initial three nights of safety will run out,” Sif said. “Will this… agreement extend that safety or should we start running?”

“Ironwood tribe is now my ally,” Loki said. “Or at least they will work towards a common goal.”

“Which is...” Sif left the unfinished sentence hang.

“Getting rid of Helblindi, me claiming the Throne and returning Casket to Jotunheim,” Loki said. “I thought it was pretty clear.”

“It is. Loud and clear.” Sif got up. “I have no idea how you plan to execute all that, but I will be there to protect you, as I promised.”

“I’m glad to hear that hasn’t changed,” Loki said, not able to help the sharpness of his voice.

“That will never change. I never break a promise,” Sif rasped. “Even if circumstances change.”

“Some circumstances are out of my control-” Loki’s irate words were interrupted by the familiar rapping from the doorway. 

Sif got up to see, and came back to the room with a Jotun following her.

“Hag invites you to join her in the Ironwood,” he said.

“I thought we already were in the Ironwood?” Sif frowned.

“Shows what you know...” the Jotun muttered.

Loki hopped on his feet to put himself between Sif and the Jotun.

“I am honoured. Please, show us the way,” Loki said before Sif might get in her head to start a fight.

  
  


The Jotun lead them into the centre of the caldera where the great stone platform stood. This time they circled around it and found there was an opening in the stone, and a steep descend down into the old volcano itself. The Jotun lit a lamp, and soon it came apparent it wasn’t just for Sif and Loki’s benefit; down inside there was no light, and it would have been impossible for even the Jotun to see anything.

Part of the path was narrow, and the Jotun had to almost slid down on his back because it would have been impossible for him to stand or crawl. Sif and Loki followed him the best they could, and Loki could hear Sif’s breathing become shallow and rapid, telling how tense she was. She clearly didn’t trust the ally-ship with the Ironwood tribe.

The narrow path became wider, the light of the lamp disappearing into the dark vastness. Then something glimmered in the dark and reflected the flickering light. As they went down, the light became stronger as the stone walls picked up light only to bounce it further and further, and it was like they were descending down into the stars. Loki looked over his shoulder at Sif. Finally she had forgotten her suspicions, and moved slow, in awe. The light of precious jewels encrusting the cave walls fell on her face, speckling it with multiple colours. Even her black hair picked up the shine. Her eyes were wide and full of colours.

_Could there be a place for her in Jotunheim? Would she stay, for me?_ Loki thought, but he had to turn his gaze away to see where they were going. 

Their guide stopped the descend. The slope was over and they entered a wide, open space of immense size.

Loki had r ead descriptions of this sacred place, but the words couldn’t have done it justice. The ancient volcanic rupture had been frozen in time and the plumes of magma now  stood  cold and still, upright and  rigid. They weren’t like the golden pillars of Asgard, made by finest crafters to be prefect, smooth and uniform. No, these pillars were formed by Jotunheim herself, and none was like the other. Thinnest ones were no thicker than Loki’s index finger, the mightiest ones too wide to be encircled by the outstretched arms of two adult Jotuns. Their surface was ridgy and rough, yet they shone with the lantern’s light, making it easy to see around. They were iron grey, but not the same iron Asgard used to forge their weapons. 

“Welcome to true Ironwood, Loki Laufeyson, Lady Sif.” Angrboda appeared from amidst the pillars. “I know you know where we are, Prince Loki, but does your companion know?”

“Please, enlighten us both,” Loki spoke appeasingly. While Sif probably knew better to not get angry here, it was always best try and calm her down. “I doubt I knew as much of this place as I should.”

“Ironwood, the first sacred place of Jotunheim.” Angrboda’s voice echoed in the cave. “Every pillar is one of its kind, and every one of them has a destiny. Carefully selected by the Hags or the Chiefs, they are cut down and sent everywhere in Jotunheim to build the Realm. From here came the foundations for the Temple, here were formed the standing stones for the lost bridge over River Vimur. Many other places that some still stand, some have fallen… And some stones still wait for their time.” Angrboda placed her hand on the pillar closest her, almost caressing it. “From here came the Casket’s cache. We are _old_.”

“I have heard of the unique properties of the Ironwood pillars.” Loki couldn’t help but to show off that he actually did know quite a bit. “It can be cut like wood, carved like stone, and worked like metal, when one knows the right techniques. For the unknowing, it is unyielding and immovable. And for those who truly understand its nature, it _sings_.”

“So it does.” Angrboda closed her eyes and ran her hand along the pillar, and indeed, a note begun to fill the air. “When I was born, my Mother did as the old law said, and brought me here to leave me die. That is done to every runt or malformed child born in Ironwood. If we are to die, our souls may stay here, and perhaps return to Jotunheim.” 

Another hand movement over the next pillar, and a new note came to life. 

“When I cried, the pillars cried with me. The Chief said that the law must be seen through, and I was left in the dark. And the pillars cried, cried, cried with me. When I fell quiet they sang me lullabies, and when I woke up, the pillar near me wept water into my mouth to keep me satisfied. Ten days went past, the Chief came back with my Mother, and the pillars chimed with my laughter. And although I was brought back up and raised along the other children, I would always came back here. I need no light, no lantern. I know this cave better than anyone alive. I hear the pillars whispering me their fates and the future to come.”

Angrboda begun to sing an undulating melody. The pillars were quick to awaken and join her, and soon the whole cave was echoing. Some sounds were low and booming, others mere whispers, and Loki was sure something was resonating with the beat of his own heart.

The Jotun guide had fallen on his knees. Sif was wide-eyed and retreating, trying to get her back against the wall. Loki knew that, but his eyes were on Angrboda. This was her power, the reason why no one in Ironwood gave a damn about her size. 

“This is why Helblindi can never be the King.” Angrboda said when she stopped her singing. “If he can destroy Utgård, he can do it to Ironwood too. I will rather slice his throat myself than let that happen!” The last word came out high-pitched, and pillars resonated with a sound that was like knife scraping against bone.

“But...” Angrboda calmed herself by stroking a wispy little pillar, “I rather find a more peaceful, more lawful and more permanent solution. There is why I am giving you my support, Prince Loki.

“Why not just claim the Throne for yourself?” Loki asked bluntly. “Kill Helblindi; you have the power and the numbers to do that.”

“I couldn’t care less for ruling Jotunheim,” Angrboda said. “I belong here. I belong to _them_.”

  
  


Jotunheim midday seemed unbearably bright after the chthonic darkness. Loki ears were still ringing and the sounds around him felt subdued. Something inside him was still resonating, his own sinews and blood vessels humming like strings of an instrument. 

Growing up, Loki had learned sacred meant important, magic meant power, Norns were just a name for the unexplainable. Old laws helped to keep things in order, old ways meant security. Destiny was something from legends recited for entertainment. He had never believed in such arbitrary and unpredictable thing. 

Now Loki found it hard to not believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'm pulling all the mythical stuff out of my ass. Nobody think this is in any way based in actual Norse myths!


	6. Chapter 6

Sif could feel the pressure of hating and disdainful looks on her from the entire Ironwood escort all the way down the mountainside. She remembered Helblindi’s hunters who had captured her, how they had revelled in joy for the mere thought of getting to torture her. In comparison, the Ironwood tribe would have just slit her throat and thrown her body down from the mountain. Their hate for the Aesir was colder than any wind of Jotunheim.

Jotunheim herself hated Sif. She had felt that down in the depths of Ironwood. When Angrboda had made the pillars sing, the sound had pushed the air out of Sif’s lungs and tried to force her heart to stop beating. This Realm wanted her dead. Beautiful and miraculous it was, but none of it was for her. As Loki’s protector she was a part of his ally-ship with the Ironwood tribe, but that was the extent of her welcome. As soon as she wouldn't be needed anymore, she better get back home. _Whatever punishment Odin has in mind for me, it will be better than stay and be murdered by the Jotun_ , Sif thought.

Loki and Angrboda walked in front of the escort. For the journey the Hag had thrown a white fur over her shoulders, but it only emphasized how naked the rest of her was. Also to Sif’s amazement Loki had stripped off most of his Aesir clothes and donned white furs similar to the ones he had worn when Sif had seen him for the first time. If the cold air bothered him, he didn’t show it.

Loki and Angrboda looked good together. She was good bit taller than him, but he seemed nonplussed about it. They shared the same slender but strong build, the black hair and the light step on the snow that left no markings. They leaned closer to each other in private conversation, except for the times when Angrboda would glance over her shoulder to look at Sif. Loki spared her no attention.

Sif wanted to draw her sword and burn down the whole Realm. But she also understood Loki’s situation. He had made a political move. Marriages were a great way to gain loyalties, and Angrboda was the best ally Loki could have hoped for. Refusing her offer might have led to a very bad outcome. Sif just had to swallow her anger and disappointment and grief for what might have been but could never happen. She would hold her head up high and her gaze unwavering, accept the defeat and move on.

  
  


“This is where we part, Loki Laufeyson,” Angrboda said. “I am going to the Temple, to answer to Helblindi’s summoning. Are you sure you won’t have any of my warriors come along and protect you?”

“Gracious offer, but speed and stealth are now my best protection,” Loki said. “Your people will serve you better at the Temple. Helblindi will not like what you have to say.”

“It is time someone tells him a few unpleasant things,” Angrboda grinned. “Until we see again, then, Laufeyson.”

“Hag Angrboda,” Loki gave her a small bow. “Until we see again.”

Angrboda and her warriors took the fork in the road descending down the mountainside and towards the Temple. Loki and Sif waited until they had passed before continuing on their way along a softer slope down. It would take them to the side of the mountain closest to their destination. Loki took the lead and they walked on in silence, the weight of everything that had happened during the last three days hanging over Sif. 

The nightfall came when they were a good way out from the mountain. This time they had better equipment for the night, provided by the Ironwood tribe; rations and sleeping furs that camouflaged them among the snow banks. 

Even with a full belly and thick furs, Sif didn’t feel exceptionally warm. She curled up and hugged herself. The cold seemed to be seething into her bones from the snow beneath her. She was so tired, not having slept well one night since coming to Jotunheim.

“Are you cold?” Loki whispered from the dark. 

Sif didn’t say anything, just curled up tighter. Then she felt Loki pressing against her back, and she uncoiled herself, thrusting him away from her.

“Keep it to yourself!” she hissed. “I don’t sleep with taken men!”

“You’d rather freeze?” Loki sounded disbelieved and angry at the same time. “I thought you were over your Asgardian pride!”

“This has nothing to do with Asgard,” Sif hissed, “and everything with you! But do blame me for being to prideful and proper, just for not wanting to be your bedwarmer!” 

“A what?” Loki scoffed. “I’m the one trying to warm you up!”

“It means you are just using me for fun, while committed to another woman!” Sif's attempt to remain collected and reasonable about the situation failed spectacularly, and all she could do was keep herself from screeching her rage all the way back to Ironwood. “You did what you had to do, but you can’t have both me and her! I respect your decision, now you respect me and leave me damn alone!”

With that Sif threw herself back on the ground, her back turned on Loki, and pulled the furs around her as tight as she could. She heard furs rustling, and wondered if Loki was going to try and reach her, and if she should push him away again or let him talk. Maybe he would have some explanation, something to sooth her and help her to diffuse her anger. Did she want that? Should she give him the chance?

But then it became silent, and it was clear Loki had settled down further away from her. They would both sleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	7. Chapter 7

Sif kept her eyes locked forward, concentrating on the sliver of dawn that cut the horizon and separated the land from the sky. She was absolutely not looking at Loki, who silently walked somewhere on her left. As a matter of fact, his footsteps were so quiet, he might have disappeared from Sif’s side. The thought of being left alone on the icy plain made Sif’s stomach lurch. It was nothing but smooth snow as far as eye could see, the rise of Ironwood mountain behind them. She caught herself in time, almost glancing to her side to make sure Loki was still there. Frowning to herself she kept going. Even if Loki was to abandon her, _fine_! He had obviously chosen his future where Sif had no place, so he might as well just leave her behind. 

If Sif only wasn’t bound by her oath, she’d leave Loki on his own right away. That’s what she kept telling herself.

They had barely slept and gotten up well before the dawn. The small breakfast had been eaten in utter silence, after which Loki had removed the last of his Aesir clothing and donned on only the white furs he’d been given by Angrboda. No words had been spoken, but the message had been clear when Loki folded up the woollen cloak and gave it back to Sif. He was choosing Angrboda. 

Sif would have liked to rip the cloak to shreds and toss the remains into the wind. Instead she calmly put in back in her her rucksack. If Loki wanted to freeze himself to impress a woman who wasn’t even there to see it, he was welcome to it.

The dawn turned into a day, the distant sun making its agonisingly slow ascent to the sky. Today there were no clouds to shroud the light, and long shadows were cast on the snow, sharp and crisp. They reminded Sif of the moonlight shadows on Midgard. It also made her worry if the unusually bright day made them too visible for any hostile eyes. She glanced around, trying to see if there was any signs of danger to be seen. Nothing else moved on the plain as far as Sif could tell. Just her and Loki, and now that she had to lay her eyes on Loki, she couldn't avoid noticing how stiff his posture was, his arms locked to his side, as if he was resisting the need to wrap them around him for warmth.

“Stop being stupid and put on some clothes!” Sif barked, horrified to see Loki’s lips turned blue; not the deep Jotun blue but the sickly paleness of hypothermia. 

“No!” Loki answered between gritted teeth. “It’s just Laufey's curse mimicking the Aesir body’s response to cold. I’m fine! I’m a Jotun, and the cold – cannot - hurt – me!”

Sif looked Loki up and down, from his blue lips to his toes turning white. The furs only covered his shoulders and his midsection, and all visible skin was paler than it should have been, and underneath it every muscle taut and shivering.

Knowing next to nothing about magic, Sif had no idea if Loki knew what he was talking about, or if he was badly misjudging the situation. But she wouldn’t take the chance of him being wrong. 

“Here,” Sif put down her rucksack, unclasped her red fur cape and held it out to Loki. “If you won’t wear any of my clothes, then have Gjalp’s gift. That should be enough Jotunheim-ish for you.”

Loki just stood and stared at the red fur, and Sif groaned impatiently. She tossed the furs to Loki’s feet and took out the woolly cape from her sack and pulled it on.

“That thing will either stay where it is, or you can put it on. I doubt Gjalp would want me to keep it if I can’t make sure you don’t get harmed by the bare elements!” Sif picked up the rucksack and continued to trot onwards. She didn’t glance back, but after a while she saw a flash of red fur in her peripheral vision. 

The rest of the day continued in silence. Their shadows shrunk, then lengthened again as the day grew old, and finally, when the sun started to set behind their backs, Loki pointed out to the darkening horizon.

“The Last Sea. We’ll reach it by morning if we keep going.”

Sif tried to strain her vision to see what Loki was pointing at. All she could make out was perhaps some sort of glimmering reflection of the light of the sunset, a curious ridged shape rising from the levelness of the ice plain. She just had to trust Loki’s word on that being the Sea. 

Nothing else was said as they set kept going. They were both anxious to just get to the Sea and finish what they came there for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that in the distance? Could it be... the plot?


	8. Chapter 8

As annoying as it was to admit it, Loki felt better wrapped up in the red fur cape. He had picked it up from where Sif had tossed it, inclined to throw it back at her or just fling it away. But when he had felt the lingering warmth of her body against his skin, he hadn’t been able to resist it. While he was still certain that the cold couldn’t actually harm him, and he was a Jotun underneath this cursed skin, it had been too taxing for him to fight off the feeling of being frozen alive. So he accepted Sif’s cape, as much as it galled him. If she thought it meant he was going to forget and forgive her rejecting him, he’d prove her wrong.

After all the talk of ‘being free to be who she was’, Sif sure did cling to her Asgardian values. Just because Loki had agreed to committing himself to Angrboda under certain terms, it didn’t mean the Hag owned him! Until Loki had the Casket, he was free to do what he wanted, be with who he chose. The promise he had made meant he couldn’t plan a future with Sif, but it wasn’t like they had discussed such things. Until the night in the cave, Loki had had no certainty of Sif even liking him, or if she felt only gratitude and duty towards him. Now she behaved like he had made a promise of something deeper, when in fact they had only shared few moments of affection. They had this moment, the now! Why couldn’t Sif let them enjoy it, and had instead pushed Loki away? 

As the night yielded before in the morn twilight, the outline of the Last Sea became more visible, and finally the sun rose over the horizon. Last night Loki had seen the sunset’s reflection from the surface. Now it was illuminated by the dawn.

From the stillness of the undisturbed snow of the plains, waves broke through. Unmoving, frozen waves. Once there had been an ocean of water roaring and crashing against the shoreline. Now there was only the memory of such time, enclosed in the curved, sculpture-like ice. The pale sunlight played on every surface, drawing the ice in sharp contrast against the dim sky. It was a breath-taking sight, and it reminded Loki of how he had as a child, roaming the Temple’s library for old records and tattered maps, dreamed of travelling through Jotunheim and seeing all its miracles with his own eyes.

There was a thud by Loki’s side. Sif had dropped her rucksack from her back and looked over the frozen sea with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

“How… are we going to cross… all that?” she asked, gesturing ahead. “We can’t walk there, and I doubt there’s a ship that can sail on frozen waves.”

Loki was tempted to just sneer and continue the silence. But they were closing on the most dangerous part of their journey, and now that Sif had opened the communications, he might as well continue, for the sake of their both survival.

“No one said anything about crossing the Last Sea,” Loki said. Well, he couldn’t resist being a smart mouth. “We are going _under_.”

The perplexed look on Sif’s face improved Loki’s mood greatly. Without further explanation he continued walking, leaving Sif to scramble the rucksack back on before following him.

When he reached the shoreline, Loki closed his eyes and reached out with his magic. It didn’t take long for him to find the familiar pulse of Laufey’s power. It was unnerving to come in contact with it. Gingerly he brushed at the perimeters of the spell, careful not to disturb anything while getting the sense of what Laufey had created. 

It became all to obvious for Loki that the Jotun King had gone through great pains to protect this place from unwanted visitors. His magic was everywhere, spread as wide as a net and as complicated as a maze. No wonder Gjalp had stumbled on a deadly curse. The design of Laufey’s trap was devious. It allowed one to enter with no harm, but if you made one mistake on your way and tried to retreat, there was foul magic waiting. There was only one safe way in and out. Of course there had to be, Loki realised. Helblindi had no magic, he didn’t know how to get past his father’s spells. But he could memorise the safe passage and follow it through safely. Anyone who didn’t know the way would be lulled into a false sense of security when nothing would threaten them on the way in, but one wrong step and they’d be hit with a deadly curse. 

Very befitting of Laufey’s character.

Loki pulled his senses back to his body. He found himself curled up on the ground, Sif crouching above him.

“What...” Loki blinked as he tried to gather his wits.

“You fell,” Sif stated and pulled away from him. 

“I’m fine” Loki muttered and got up on his feet. Just trying to get a feel of Laufey’s magic had sapped his strength. If he was to try and navigate through the maze by sense of magic alone, it might end up with him getting knocked out in a very dangerous spot. He had to come up with some other way.

As he was trying to wreck his brain to figure out a way, Loki happened to look at Sif. She was still frowning, but this time in a manner that Loki had learned to mean she was worried. Knowing that the warrior girl wore her heart on her sleeve, he couldn’t put it down as a fake concern. Nor was it typical of Sif to worry of her own well-being. So it must be that she worried over Loki, which was unexpected consider her hostility towards him. Unless… had she tossed her fur cape to Loki out of genuine want to keep him from freezing? Maybe it hadn’t been an attempt to insult him for trying to go back to his Jotun ways?

This was all too much. Loki couldn’t try and figure out both Sif’s feelings and Laufey’s machinations. He rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. Fine, Sif wasn’t completely done with him, and if they both survived Laufey’s maze, there might be a chance for them to salvage something of… whatever it was they had going on between them. Loki decided to accept that, just so he could focus on Laufey. 

Since Laufey was in weakened state, maybe Loki could attack him in his dream state and force him to reveal his secrets. But would he rather go to his grave than let Loki win? Very likely. But could he be fooled? An idea began to form in Loki’s mind, and he nodded to himself.

“Sif, I need to go to Laufey. In the dream world,” Loki added for sure measure in case the warrior thought he had lost it and was going to hike to the Temple. “He has a magic maze protecting… our destination. I’m going to try and trick him into showing me the way through it. You know how this goes. I lay down, and you must protect my sleeping body. I will wake up once it’s done. If I don’t...” 

Loki looked up straight to Sif, lost with his words.

“I will bring you back to Ironwood. Angrboda can help you, whatever you need.” Sif said with an steady voice, as if the idea didn’t bother her one bit.

Loki nodded to her wordlessly, somehow finding it comforting that at least one of them had a plan for things going awry. 

  
  


  
  


Sif piled up some of the snow on the shore for some shelter over her and sleeping Loki. He was encased in their both sleeping furs. Sif had insisted he’d stay warm since he wasn’t awake to notice if he got too cold. 

Now all Sif had to do was watch over him. She looked over the unnaturally frozen sea. She had never seen a body of water freeze like that, waves halted in mid-motion. It was a beautiful sight, but unnerving and foreign.

Sif was still a bit unclear on what they were doing here. Apparently they were there to rescue Loki’s mother from whatever imprisonment Laufey had put her in. Sif felt a sting of guilt. She couldn’t imagine what that must have felt like for Loki, learning that a mother he had never met was still alive. Saving her had been Loki’s initial objective when returning to Jotunheim, not claiming the throne or getting engaged to Angrboda. Just thinking about that name filled Sif with rage and disappointment, but it had lost the initial burn. Even if she had lost Loki to another woman, before she had the chance to really claim him as her own, she had to help him. Not for oath she’d taken or debt she had, but because she wanted to be by his side, and do what she could for him.

It had all come crystal clear to her when she had seen Loki fall. It had taken her a heartbeat to reach his side and see him still breathing, but it had been enough for her to go through every angry word and rejecting gesture she had ever flung at him. She’d rather lose him to Angrboda than have Loki die thinking she hated him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding! No plot, just more emotional back and worth!


	9. Chapter 9

Laufey wasn’t as easy to find as before. He’s presence in the dreaming world had been formidable, almost impossible to miss. Now he was a mere whisper, and Loki had to focus hard to find it. When he finally did so, he still took great care in his approach. He didn’t want to risk alerting Laufey of his presence. 

Perhaps he wasted his efforts. Loki found his sire in the dark, laying still like the dead. Only reason Loki could tell he was still alive, was that he could still dream. The dead couldn’t. Once the heart no longer beat, the soul would drift to the beyond. Loki’s own dream image shivered. It was a risk all magic users took when they went to the dream world: getting lost there and wandering until their bodies in the waking word gave up, then moving on to the unknown. There was also the risk of someone cutting off the dreamer from their body. Laufey had threatened to do that the first time Loki had stumbled upon him in the dream world. 

The memory reminded Loki to remain careful and vigilant. It was time to deploy his plan.

Slowly he summoned another memory from his childhood. It was Helblindi, still a child himself, but trying to pass of as an adult. As Laufey retreated more and more into the dreaming world, Helblindi had to take the charge and be a convincing proxy of his Father. He always acted like he hated having Loki around, but in truth it must had been such a treat to him, to have someone smaller and weaker to bully. Loki remembered vividly all the times his big brother had come to take his frustrations out on him, and those memories fuelled the dream image of Helblindi. It turned around and crouched over Loki, and he quickly realised he was letting the dream world feed off of him. He had to take back the control. With a wave of his arm he wiped the dream image away and calmed his mind before starting over.

It was hard for Loki to be objective of his older brother as he had to make him convincing. To fool Laufey, dream-Helblindi couldn’t be the bullying tormentor from Loki’s childhood. He had to be how Laufey saw his son, the perfect heir and firstborn son.

Once Loki was sure he had Helblindi down correct, he sent him on the move. Staying hidden in the dark he guided the image to Laufey’s side and made him kneel next to him.

“Father,” the dream image spoke. “Father, you must wake up.”

Laufey didn’t answer but his eyes screwed shut tighter, like he was trying to resist being stirred.

“Father,” Loki pushed dream-Helblindi to speak more insistently. “Father, I need you.”

Finally Laufey’s eyes opened and he looked up to his son. “What? Go ask your mother...”

“I can’t find Mother,” Helblindi said. “Where did you leave them?”

“I… I didn’t...” Laufey’s words faltered and Loki feared he might be realising this wasn’t reality. He pushed the dream-Helblindi on.

“Father, you left t hem under the Last Sea, but I can’t find  the way . Show me Father, and then you can sleep. I will take care of everything!” 

Along those words Loki let the child Helblindi grow and reach the size he was now. Adorned with black furs and teeth necklace, he was fearsome and strong-looking. 

“I’m ready, Father. Just show me t he way .”

“Yes...” Laufey’s voice was quiet as a whisper. “Under the Last Sea. I will show you...” Painfully the old king got on his feet. He looked around in the dark, confused and unsure. 

Loki conjured up the shore of snow and the frozen waves, still hidden in the dark himself. Under his guide dream-Helblindi pointed his hand towards the scenery. “Show me, Father.”

Laufey begun to walk. Loki saw new scenery appearing, not formed by him but from the memories of Laufey himself. It was as he had planned. Laufey was going where Loki wanted, and his confused mind was filling in the blanks that Loki couldn’t know of.

Dream-Helblindi followed Laufey, and Loki sneaked after them, just on the edge of the dream. It was hard work, making sure he stayed hidden all the while controlling Helblindi and pressing in his memory the landmarks of the dream so he would find them in the waking world.

Finally they came to a place where the waves had been broken by force, to form a mouth of a tunnel into the ice. Laufey and Helblindi went in and Loki shadowed them. 

  
  


The shadows on the snow moved slowly as the day passed and Sif stood on her lonely vigil. It was the most terrible combination of fear and boredom; on one hand there was the constant fear of someone finding them or Loki’s sleeping body showing signs of distress, on the other hand nothing happened. At all. The snowy plain behind her was empty and unchanged, the frozen sea before her remained still and silent. Loki’s breath was shallow but steady. 

Sif stomped her feet to drive off the cold, then thought of someone hearing the noise and coming to investigate. She crouched behind the snow bank, and then scolded herself for being so jumpy. 

After some time, Sif unsheathed her sword. It remained unlit, looking like a regular, well-crafted weapon. To keep her blood flowing, Sif did some fencing moves. Soon she grew tired of that. She stuck the sword tip first into the snow and crouched down next to Loki. Looking at him lay in seemingly peaceful sleep made Sif yawn. Not sleeping a full night since they came to Jotunheim was starting to get to her. The thought of laying herself next to Loki, snug in the sleeping furs was tempting, and Sif had to jump back on her feet and walk a few laps around.

When the torturous day begun to turn into the night, Loki finally stirred. Sif heard the change in his breathing and she came to his side to see him blinking away the milky whiteness from his eyes. 

“How long was I away?” Loki asked.

“Whole of the day,” Sif answered. “Did it work? Do you know where to go now?”

“Yes,” Loki exhaled the word, but he looked more crest-fallen than victorious. “I saw what he did to... the way there.”

Sif could only think of one reason why Loki would be so disappointed in what he discovered.

“Are we late? Is she already… gone?” she asked.

Loki let out a sound that might have been a joyless laughter. “Not dead… but you’ll see.” 

He closed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose, and when he opened his eyes they were green again. 

“Are you strong enough to move?” Sif asked.

Loki pushed aside the furs and Sif offered him her hand to pull him up on his feet. He was wobbly, and instinctively Sif pulled him against her body to steady him. Loki’s arms wrapped around her, and they ended up in an awkward hug. Neither of them did anything to break away, then they melted against each other, Loki’s forehead pressing against Sif’ shoulder. 

“Whatever it is… you won’t have to face it alone, Loki,” Sif whispered. “I’m with you. I’m with you…”

Sif expected Loki to quip at her, but his response was wordless, his arms simply tightening around h er , understanding and accepting what she said. 

  
  


  
  


Now Sif understood what Loki had meant with them needing to go under the sea. He had led them to a place in the shoreline where the ice had been v iolently blown away by a force Sif could only imagine. The opening led them inside and under the ice. There was a another new world Sif had never seen anything alike.

The surface of the frozen sea made a ceiling and further along they walked, the higher it rose. Ambient light shone through the ice, somehow brighter than the evening twilight above. The floor was sand, soft under Sif’s feet. She knelt down and scooped some if it in her hand. It was white and fine, slipping through her fingers. Something stuck to her hand and she found she was holding a tiny, empty shell of some sea creature.

“How did this place became to be?” Sif spoke in hushed rasp, afraid of her voice being carried away in this hollow emptiness.

Loki had walked further away and stopped, but didn’t turn to look at her, instead t urned his gaze upwards.

“Once there was a sea here, a real sea, the last remnant of the time Jotunheim was much warmer.” Loki’s voice was soft but audible. “The Casket of Ancient Winters was used to freeze it over, but even its power only affected the surface. The sea still exists, and its ebb and flow roams along, carving away the ice from underneath. When the water recedes, it exposes the old sea floor.”

Loki fell silent and Sif looked around them again, imagining water filling this immense cavern they stood in. Did she just imagine it, or did she hear the distant roar of tide s urging towards them?

“Are we safe? From the water?” Sif asked, unable to stop her voice from trembling. It was one thing to fight Jotuns and other mortal enemies, and quite another to fight an entire sea.

“The tide is yet far away,” Loki answered and now turned to look at Sif. He was smirking at her. “But we are not safe, dear Lady. Far from it.”

Sif frowned, then realised Loki wasn’t mocking her. He was simply making light of their situation against the odds. A lopsided grin rose to her lips, and she scoffed amusedly. 

“Then, by all means, lead on,” Sif replied. “To face the danger, head on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I'm not only pulling mythical stuff out of my ass, but geological phenomenons too. Shh, it's magic!


	10. Chapter 10

A black rock rose from the fine sand, a sunken mountain of basalt. Its peak almost scratched the ceiling of ice above it. Sif could only imagine what a treacherous shoal it would have been to any ship sailing above it when the sea still flowed free. 

They approached the rock, and in the last light still shining through the ice, Sif saw dark opening into the island. Inside they went, into the dark. It reminded Sif of the darkness inside Ironwood, and she unsheathed her sword. It wasn’t ablaze, but a small fire flickered along its blade, enough to light their way.

Steps had been carved into the rock, spiralling downwards. For the first time Loki hesitated, then begun the descent. 

Sif soon realised they had entered an underground maze of black rock and ice, and she could only follow Loki blindly. Despite the initial hesitation he moved now with determination. He only stopped in one spot where a faint smell of old blood came from one of the dark corridors. 

“This is where Gjalp went wrong,” Loki said. “The curse struck when she backed out, but she managed to finish the maze, come back and find her way to Asgard…”

“She was wise and strong,” Sif said. “As should we be, and move on.”

Loki nodded silently, and they continued.

Sif thought they might be reaching the very core of Jotunheim, so deep was the descent. Finally the way down levelled and she saw light at the end of a long straight corridor ahead of them. The corridor led to an open space.

At first Sif didn’t understand what she was seeing. It was almost perfectly spherical cave illuminated by soft light, most likely magical by origin. In the middle of it suspended in air was a huge block of ice that had strange runes carved to it in spirals. From it extended spider silk-like threads that glittered with ice crystals. Every thread was connected to the cave wall. Sif could make out more runes on the walls. They were standing at the foot of an ice bridge leading to the block of ice. To Sif’s eyes it resembled a coffin. A coffin big enough to fit an adult Jotun.

Sif drew a sharp breath and turned to look at Loki. His eyes were fixated on the ice coffin, and grief and rage twisting his face.

Magic wasn’t something Sif understood well, but this time she didn’t want for explanation even if the details escaped her. Laufey had captured his wife in that ice, alive, and had been using them for some nefarious purpose all of Loki’s life while letting everyone, including Loki, believe the Queen was dead and gone. Well, apparently Helblindi knew, and had had no problem agreeing to it.

Loki had moved across the bridge to stand next to the coffin. As Sif came behind him, he wiped his hand across the ice. His touch cleared the opaque frost.

Encased in the ice was a Jotun. Eyes closed, unmoving, yet something about the troubled expression spoke of life inside. 

Sif saw Loki’s hand trembling.

“Maybe he meant to keep Mother like this so he could heal her later, at least at first.” Loki didn’t look at Sif and she couldn't see his expression. His voice was oddly emotionless.

“Perhaps he cared, in his own way, of the person who gave him his precious son. Did he try to bring her back to life? Or did he just give up on the idea when he himself lost the will to live? Whatever, because eventually he did this to ensure Helblindi would have the strongest magic in Jotunheim, after the Casket of Ancient Winters. Mother’s life force connected to the core of Jotunheim, and those threads connecting with runes corresponding to the most important places on the surface.”

Loki pointed a finger at one rune. “Utgård.” Another rune on the cave wall. “Ironwood. The Temple. Thrymheim, Glaesisvellir, Mimisbrunner, Gastropnir and more, all places of importance or at least strategic value. All of them for Helblindi to destroy if they oppose him.”

The injustice of it struck Sif to the core. The sword in her hand responded accordingly and the small flicker burst into a full flame. Loki seemed to hardly notice, still fixated on his mother’s coffin. Or a torture chamber. 

“Just say the word, Loki,” Sif rasped. “Say it and I will cut every damn thread.”

It seemed like Loki hadn’t heard her at all, so still and quiet he was. Then through clenched jaws came: “Do it!”

Sif burst into action. Days of frustration, futile anger and dull grinding forward fuelled her. She jumped, her sword slicing the air, cutting into the threads. They snapped, ice crystals and drops of melted water sent flying. Sif grabbed a loose end of a thread hanging from the top of the ceiling and swung by it to reach more and more of them. She landed against the curved cave wall just to bounce away from it, going at it until she could see no more of the spider silk clinging to the coffin, and landed back on the bridge. The cave fell silent again, only the falling ice crystals chiming softly.

Loki hadn’t moved from his Mother’s side.

“Queen Farbauti was a powerful magic user. Laufey married them not for title, land or dowry, but for their power. They had genuine connection to Jotunheim’s core power. Their line of magic went back to the people who made the Casket.” Loki sneered. “I can only imagine how crossed Laufey was when Helblindi was born and he had zero talent for magic! And then I-” 

Loki’s hand over the ice balled into a fist. 

“This was his revenge. On Mother, on me. For keeping the power away from him and his heir. And this is mine!”

Loki’s fist rose and came down with force. If it was magic or sheer physical power, Sif couldn’t tell, but the ice cracked and broke. She dodged down and shielded her face from the ice shards flying everywhere. Another cry and cracking of ice. Sif looked up to see the ice coffin crumbling into pieces and falling to the bottom of the cave. The body inside was now free and floating above the bridge. Then it begun slowly fall downwards, the magic failing. 

Adult Jotun was too heavy for Loki alone, and Sif ran to help him catch the Queen and lower them down on the ice bridge. Without the ice covering them the injuries all over her body were now visible. Sif paled seeing them. The Queen had disappeared, assumed dead, the day Loki was born, when the host of Asgard had defeated Jotunheim.

“Did… did Asgardians do this?” Sif had to ask, even if a yes would be a hard answer to deal with.

“No. Laufey. When Mother tried to stop him from abandoning me in the Temple.” Loki’s voice was no longer emotionless. He sounded like every word had to be ripped from somewhere deep within him.

The freed Queen stirred, and Loki gasped like a child holding back tears.

“Mother… Mother!” he cried, his hands hovering over them, afraid to touch the, lest the warmth of his hands hurt them.

Farbauti’s eyes opened. Just like Loki’s eyes after dream travelling, they were milky white and unseeing. They lifted their hand feebly, searching for someone. Sif quickly took off her gloves and passed them to Loki. 

“Put them on so you can touch her!” she whispered hastily.

Loki put his gloved hand over Farbauti’s searching hand.

“Mother, it’s me… Loki, your second born, your child. I didn’t die, I would have come for you if I’d known, Mother…”

Farbauti’s pained expression relaxed and a small smile came to her lips. With great effort they lifted their arms. Loki tried to resist when he realised he was being pulled into an embrace, not wanting to hurt his mother with the heat of his Aesir skin. But Sif could tell, he didn’t want to refuse, he couldn't, and he let himself lay against Farbauti’s chest. If the heat bothered them, they didn’t show it. They cupped Loki’s head with their large but withered hand and guided his ear against her mouth. Sif could see their lips moving, but didn’t hear the words.

Then the arms went lax. Farbauti’s eyes, still white, rolled back and her head lulled to its side. Loki remained where he was, his whole body trembling. Sif caressed his hair gently and waited. 

When Loki finally lifted his face, Sif gasped. His red eyes were filled with tears, and tears were running down along the curves on his blue skin. 

“Look, look!” Sif hastily pulled the gloves off of his hands to show him his hands. “You are back! The curse is broken!”

The look on Loki’s face was incredulous, as if he didn’t understand or believe the transformation. He turned his hands around, pulled back the furs around him to look at the skin on his stomach, touched his face all over, like making sure he was a awake and not in a dream. He looked up at Sif, pain and wonder alternating on his face.

“Mother broke the curse,” Loki deducted. He ran his hands over Farbauti’s face and chest. He lay his ear against their chest again, this time listening. 

“I can hear the heart beating!” Loki announced. He took off the red fur cape and laid it over Farbauti’s body to cover some of the injuries. “They need rest, and maybe they can begin to heal, now that Laufey’s spell isn’t sapping their power anymore!”

“Can we bring them up?” Sif asked, thinking of the dangerous way back. 

“No, not just the two of us, and we can’t stay here with them,” Loki shook his head. “We must leave Mother here for just a little longer. Move back.” 

Loki moved his hands over Farbauti’s body and ice formed to encase it. He crafted a beautiful case of translucent ice with frost flower pattern. He ran his fingers gently over the ice one more time.

“I will come back for you and take you away from here,” he promised quietly.

“Let’s go,” he said to Sif, and she followed him back into the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this isn't even the most awkward way to meet your mother-in-law-to be. But it is in on the top 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the shoreline of the Last Sea, they had a small argument. Loki could see Sif was ready to fall asleep standing. Sif had enough strength in her to argue that it was Loki who should rest, as it was her duty to protect him and not the other way around. But that was all she had in her, and when Loki just pushed her sit down in the small shelter she had built for him during his sleep journey, she stayed down. Loki wrapped her in their sleeping furs and she fell asleep right there and then.

Loki knew he should have been exhausted too. The physical strain of the past days, topped with what had just happened should have drained him empty. But instead he felt invigorated! It wasn’t just the curse and its suffocating effect being gone; Loki felt like he could lift the whole world on his shoulders and run with it. If it hadn’t been for the sense of duty weighting him down, he might have gone running straight to the Temple and punch Helblindi off the throne. 

Well, he _would_ punch Helblindi and more, but he wouldn’t rush into it. He needed a plan.

Turning his eyes to the snow plains ahead of them and where the Temple was, Loki tried to concentrate. The tribes were probably still conjured at the Temple, and if he made it there in time to say his claim and have Angrboda support it, they might be able to at least delay Helblindi’s ascension to the throne. Even if he declared himself as the King, it would lack legitimacy if he had a rival claim.

Assuming Loki would make it there alive, and that Angrboda would support him without the Casket in his hands. Odin had suggested he would return it to Jotunheim, assuming Loki was in power. If Odin needed Loki to be the King, and he couldn’t get to the throne without the Casket…

If Helblindi didn’t kill Loki first. 

The wind picked up and tussled Loki’s hair. No longer was it cold and brutal, but a gentle caress on his blue skin. The sound it made was welcoming him home. Home, it spoke of home, it spoke… Like words in the wind. A call, an invitation. _Come_ _along_ _, Loki, we’re waiting._

Sif objected to being shaken awake, but as soon as her eyes opened she sprung to her feet.

“Where’s the enemy?” she blurted, her hands searching for her sword.

“I’m sorry to let you down, but it’s friends, actually,” Loki grinned. “I received an invitation, and I don’t want to be rude and decline. It won’t be far away.”

  
  


Loki felt like he was gliding over the snow, and he had to pace himself to keep Sif close. The short rest had helped her to regain some strength, but she was exhausted while Loki was recharged. Eventually he got tired of slowing down and just grabbed Sif with his arm and pulled her along. Her steps suddenly became lighter too, and she looked at Loki with awe.

“Did… did you always know how to do this? It’s like we’re flying!”

“No,” Loki laughed. “Or did you think I wanted us to drag along, cold and miserable?”

“Your mother learned magic from the line of people who created the Casket,” Sif said. “Doesn’t it mean… your magic is from the same lineage?”

“It didn’t used to be,” Loki answered. 

Sif didn’t ask more questions.

  
  


Much faster than the last time they crossed the snow plains, and it was the early hours of the starlit night when they reached their destination. Loki had followed the whisper in the wind, and on the foothills of the mountains surrounding the plains, he found the remains of the Utgård tribe.

Their camp was well hidden, a settlement burrowed in the snow. If you didn’t know it was there, finding it without magic would have been impossible. 

Loke was standing out in the open, his hands crossed over his chest, waiting for Loki and Sif. He was as large and imposing as ever. The weasel heads in his cloak moved with the wind, the red glass bead eyes peering around menacingly.

Loki slowed down and they returned to normal walking speed.

“Uncle Loke,” Loki greeted him. 

“I’ve been calling for you for some time now,” Loke said. “Kind of you to answer, finally.”

“We were under the Last Sea, your call didn’t reach us there,” Loki answered.

Loke looked at him with scrutinizing eyes.

“It took your mother a long time to learn how to glide over snow.” Loke sounded almost like he was chiding Loki, “and you mastered it first try.”

“I can’t help it,” Loki shrugged. He didn’t mean to sound conceited.

“I suppose you can’t,” Loke chuckled with agreeing nod. “Inside now, both of you. Lot to talk, little time.”

  
  


Loke was short-worded about the events following Loki and Sif’s escape from Jotunheim. Helblindi and his men had lost the battle with Utgårdians, but the payback had been worse than anyone could have imagined. Lot of people died when the lava swept into Utgård valley. Rest of them scattered to the plains, and it had taken long time to gather everyone to the refuge camp. 

“Now, Gjalp and I, we always had our suspicions of what happened to Farbauti. Laufey’s explanation that the Queen died of childbirth and is buried somewhere in secret always had a stink to it. But what could we prove? Gjalp had once followed Laufey and Helblindi to the entrance to the Sea, but sensed the magic and didn’t dare to enter. After what happened, we knew,” Loke shook his head. “Gjalp decided to go and meet with few other tribes, and then try and free Farbauti. I didn’t hear from her ever since.”

“She came to Asgard,” Loki explained. “She had time only to tell me about Mother before her death. She was struck by Laufey’s curse. As was I, imprisoned to an Aesir skin.”

Loke fell silent, looking like pain from an old wound had suddenly washed over him. Then he composed himself.

“Well, you sorted that out, didn’t you? Found Farbauti, broke the curse, inherited her power?”

“We found them. Sif destroyed Laufey’s contraption, I freed Mother, but the healing will take time,” Loki said. “Breaking the curse must have taken a lot of Mother’s strength.”

“And Farbauti gave you their powers. Like it should have been. Farbauti knew when you were just a little nugget in their belly,” Loke said.

“Gjalp also talked with Angrboda of the Ironwood,” Loki said hastily. “And we too ended up there. I am now in arrangement with Angrboda.” He resisted the urge to look at Sif. 

Loke had no problem with examining Sif’s face. “An arrangement?”

“If I take Helblindi’s powers and get the Casket of Ancient Winters back, Ironwood will support my claim. And when I’m on the throne, I owe Angrboda three children with their own right of claim.”

Loke whistled. “So that’s why Gjalp was so determined to talk to them. Two runts in alliance!”

“Well, half of my part is done. Helblindi cannot abuse Mother’s powers any more. The Casket is still in Asgard,”

“But if you have this power now,” Sif interjected and startled Loki, “why do you need her? If you can flood valleys with lava or explode mountains, isn’t that enough?”

Loke cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, aiming a questioning look at Loki.

“Well, the Asgardian has a point. A very Asgardian point, but nevertheless…”

“I don’t plan to be a tyrant!” Loki barked at Sif. “I don’t want to rule just by making people fear me!”

“Are you sure?”

Loki’s head swivelled back to Loke, who still had the question etched to his face.

“You’ve never had any dreams of taking power and holding onto it with tight fists? You don’t think Jotunheim would follow a runt King without displays of power beyond everyone else’s capacity?” Loke pressed. “It doesn’t cross your mind to show everyone who shunned you, what they have been dealing with?”

There was no use denying it. Loke knew the anger and resentment that had been growing inside Loki ever since he was a small child. Laufey and Helblindi had done nothing to help that.

_ This is my revenge! _

Loki hadn’t thought only about freeing his Mother. He had also sought revenge. Oh, he wanted it so much, to hurt Laufey, like no one had hurt him before. Helblindi too, to pay back for every punch, kick and insult. Show everyone who had supported the brute, and in a way, entire Jotunheim for deciding that he had no worth just because he was born a runt.

Maybe Loki didn’t even want to rule. He could just get revenge and leave. Leave Loke in charge, warn everyone what would happen if they defied him. Loki could just leave and go. At least in Asgard someone wanted him. Loki turned to look at Sif.

The heartbreak was evident on her face. As soon as their eyes connected, Sif swooped to Loki and cupped his face with her gloved hands

“Loki, no,” she rasped. “I’m sorry I said that, I didn’t understand. But don’t go that way, don’t become hateful and cruel. I don’t want to lose the man who saved me from death and worse. I can stand it if you stay in Jotunheim to rule or be with Angrboda, as long as it’s you. But if you become a monster, you’ll break my heart.”

The last words Sif spoke through tears, her lips trembling. This wasn’t petulant anger from being rejected or suspicious jealousy of Loki being a part of something that was out of Sif’s field of experience. She was truly torn and desperate from the mere idea of Loki becoming the worst version of himself.

Loki took Sif’s hand in his and kissed them. He wanted to wipe the tears away but didn’t dare to burn her with the cold of his skin. 

“Thank you, Sif,” Loki whispered. “For telling me how to be worthy of you.”

The warrior swallowed her tears and wiped her face. “Just be who you always have been, it’s not that complicated,” she muttered. “And do it for yourself, not me, you idiot!”

Loki laughed. Sif couldn't stay eloquent for very long.

Loke cleared his throat. “Okay, you two. I see you have sorted some things out since the last time I saw you. And if Lady Sif has made convincing arguments against going on a power fuelled rampage, maybe we could discuss the next best plan. Utgård tribe is ready to escort Prince Loki to the Temple to make his own claim. Even if you’ve done only half your part of the agreement with Ironwood clan, I’m sure taking away Helblindi’s biggest chip will rally some support behind you. Without Laufey’s cursed magic, he only has his heritage and that pack of thugs to back himself up. He doesn’t have many friends.”

Reluctantly, Loki and Sif drew apart and settled back down to discuss the plans for the next day. Afterwards they had few hours to sleep before dawn and moving out. Loki found sleep quickly, dropping into deep, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's Uncle Loke!


	12. Chapter 12

The cold woke up Sif, and she got up with stiff joints. She started to get real tired of the cold, and hoped that one way or another, this was her last night on cold snow. 

She exited the small snow cavern she’d been given to sleep in to find the Utgård tribe almost ready to go, their belongings packed on sleds. The whole camp was on the move, no one was going to be left behind. Loki was talking with his uncle. The Jotun spotted Sif and nodded to her. Then he pointed something to Loki, who went to help with attaching a sled to a resisting moose.

Loke instead walked over to Sif, effectively cutting her from joining Loki.

“A moment of your time, Lady?” he asked pointedly, and Sif couldn’t do else but nod. The Jotun guided them away from Loki.

“Were there more time, I would be more delicate about this. But I have only a moment for you. Now, did Loki ever explain the arrangement he has with Angrboda?” Loke asked.

“He explained enough,” Sif answered curtly. Was the Jotun going to tell her to stay out of the way and not mess the engagement? Hadn’t she already made it clear she was satisfied with just friendship with Loki?

“I see he didn’t,” Loke countered jovially. “Didn’t he even try to, or did you stop him from even trying? Nevermind. Here’s something Asgardians don’t really understand. Jotuns rarely marry. We don’t even do engagement. People get together if they want to, have children together if they want to, and go on their merry way when they want to. Common people do that all the time. Now, people with heritage and power, they have agreements. Sometimes it means marriage, like between Farbauti and Laufey, and that was purely for foreign policy. Other Realms would think that unmarried consort to the King is a concubine. Farbauti wanted to be recognised same as Queen Frigga, to put it simply. You follow?”

Sif nodded, but was still reserved.

“Now, Loki here has promised Angrboda _children_. Meaning, he won’t be fathering other children with anyone else, or if he does, they better be kept out of the way. Angrboda and Loki’s children can make a claim for the throne of Jotunheim, when that time comes. That’s the extent of it, and anything else outside the arrangement is purely optional. They can live like a husband and wife, or they can stay in their own tribes and only visit. And as long as Loki doesn’t father other children before Angrboda has had her three, he can do whatever he wants with whoever is willing. Now you understand?”

Sif nodded again, her brain was working on the what she was hearing.

Loke looked over his shoulder and saw something that made him decide to wrap it up.

“You don’t need to lose Loki, is what I’m saying. If you want to be with him, then that’s between you two. Well, I know it’s more complicated than that, but the biggest hurdle isn’t Angrboda.” Loke patted Sif on the shoulder with strength that made her feet buck. “Good talk, Lady. I hope you survive today!”

With that Loke strode away.

Loki disengaged himself from harnessing the moose and hurried to Sif’s side.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Aye, I’m fine. I had a long sleep,” Sif nodded. “I must have been the last one up.”

“I thought it best to let you rest. Did Loke say something to you?” Loki pressed. 

“He said he hoped I don’t die today”, Sif grimaced. She wasn’t ready to tell Loki what was on her mind. Or was she? One of them, or both could be dead by the end of the day.

“He explained me what you and Angrboda have. Or what you _don’t_ have,” Sif hurried to add. “I didn’t understand when you tried to tell me, or I didn’t want to. But after yesterday, I’m ready to let that go. If… if you want. To have something with me.”

Sif hated how she stammered, and looked at Loki angrily, challenging him to make fun of her. But Loki looked back to her with serious eyes, then took her hand and pulled her along. He found a place between the snowy hills with some privacy, looked around to make sure they were alone, and when he turned back to Sif, his face was pale and his eyes green again. 

“I better not show this face to the others, but for you…” Loki cupped Sif’s face and pulled her closer. He whispered his words to her with their lips almost touching. “If we survive today, I really do want to have something with you. I want everything. Do you?”

“Aye,” Sif breathed and closed the distance between their lips. 

  
  


The Utgårdian caravan got on the move. They moved in loose formation, children running along the moose and people chatting with each other. But as the day went by and they stopped only to give the animals a short rest and some feed, the mood got more serious. Tired children were put on the sleds and people huddled closer. Talk got more quiet. Before they reached the territory around the Temple, there was another brief stop, and it was time for Sif and Loki to hide. Loke threw the huge pelts over them and the caravan got on the move again.

Sif couldn’t see anything or hear much else but the snow crunching under the many feet and hooves. People hardly talked at all. 

Then they came to an abrupt halt. 

“What’s this then? A band of beggars?” A mocking voice spoke.

“Tribe of Utgård is here. Prince Helblindi summoned all the tribes,” Loke spoke clearly. “We will enter the Temple and hear his claim for the Throne.”

“Traitors, all of you. But the law is law, and you may enter. Right after we’ve made sure you’re not hiding any nasty surprises. Everyone, get on your feet! Empty the sleds for inspection!”

Sif held her breath. The sounds of commotion erupted all around her and she heard stuff getting thrown around and people protesting being manhandled. A child begun to cry, but was stopped quickly. 

Sif heard heavy steps walk past her and the clinking of metal. They passed her, and after some time the noise died down.

“Fine. I see you beggars have nothing of worth. Did you come to protest then, or beg for amnesty? Because I can tell you, only one of those options may spare your life.”

“I’ll tell that to Helblindi himself,” Loke answered indignantly. “Not to some frozen bit of snot I already beat in battle. Yeah, I remember you. You weren’t worth killing. So make yourself useful and lead the way.”

They jerked on the move, and Sif dared to breath freely again. Helblindi’s men had probably turned every sled upside down, but they hadn’t thought of inspecting the moose. Sif lay flat under the pelt that was so cleverly draped over the huge beasts back, it seemed like a part of the animal itself. Loki was similarly hidden under another moose somewhere ahead of the caravan. They had to stay very still and cling to the swaying animals by their hair, but it had fooled the enemy. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally stopped again. Now the voices were too many for Sif to make anything out of them, so they must have reached the temple. Her heart begun to beat faster. This was the part where they had to dismount discreetly and join rest of the Utgård tribe unnoticed. Sound of children approached Sif, and then someone nudged her, signalling her to slid down. As soon as Sif was out, someone swooped her inside another fur and lifted up in the air. Sif only managed to see the face of a Jotun mother before she was swaddled up entirely and held against her chest like a baby. 

“Hush, hush, little one, it was a long journey,” the mother cooed, and Sif swore she would never tell this part to anyone in Asgard. 

Sif managed to find a small opening in the furs to peer out as she was carried along with rest of the children into the temple. One of the children turned to look at her and winked, his eye quickly flashing green; it was Loki, shapeshifted into a child. Inside they were shown into a room with caved in ceiling and left there. This was the accommodations offered to the Utgård tribe.

Sif was lowered on the floor and Loki was dragged by the arm to her side.

“Look after your sister, Momma’s busy,” the Jotun woman said and left them alone, herding rest of the children away.

“How did you do?” Loki whispered to Sif.

“The moose was stinky, but at least I was warm. Loki, you can never tell anyone I was smuggled in as a Jotun baby, understand?” Sif hissed.

“Hush, hush, little sister!” Loki singsonged and patted the furs. 

  
  


It was late when Loke came to them. He sat down with some of his men, appearing to be talking to them while Sif and Loki crouched at his feet.

“Helblindi was insufferable as always. He really tried to goat me into punching him on the mouth there and then. Good thing smarter men than him have tried and failed,” Loke chuckled mirthlessly. “Tomorrow he will make his claim. I tried to get a word with the Ironwood Hag, but didn’t manage to shake off the nannies.”

“Do you know where they are staying?” Loki asked.

“The big room in the east wing. They got a ceiling and everything,” Loke looked up the caved ceiling in their room, the wind blowing bits of snow in.

“I know how to get there unnoticed,” Loki said. “I’ll sneak in before dawn and-”

Loki was interrupted by the doors being slammed open. Sif quickly pulled him under the fur she was hiding in, when Helblindi’s men marched in.

“What is this, Thrivaldi?” Loke got up to face Helblindi’s second in command. “Do you need someone to lull you to sleep?”

“No time for sleeping, Loke,” Thrivaldi seemed too satisfied to rise to the bait. “King Laufey has passed from this world. King Helblindi has decided that since everyone is here, there’s no reason to wait until tomorrow. A feast has been prepared, so what better time than this to get the formalities out of the way.”

“Is _Prince_ Helblindi worried about something? If he’s so sure about his ascension, why the hurry?” Loke sneered.

“He just wants to get you and your stinky rubble out of here sooner than later,” Thrivaldi shrugged. “But no one’s making you come. Just stay here and let the tribes that matter take care of everything.”

  
  


“That little goat dropping is suspicious,” Loke growled.

“I can take advantage of the commotion and try reach Angrboda,” Loki said. “I’ll disguise myself-”

“Too risky, if you are found, that’s that. And if Angrboda says no, she also might turn you in,” Loke countered.

“I can’t bloody well make my claim without at least one tribe other than yours backing me up!”

Sif was listening only half-heartedly. Her brain was buzzing with  an idea. She nudged Loki to get his attention.

“You said once there’s an old trading point with access to the Bifrost close to the Temple. How far, where is it?”

“It’s only moments away,” Loki said with a crest-fallen look. “You are not safe here if my claim fails, so you should get home.”

“No, stupid!” Sif rolled her eyes. “I’m going to get the Casket to you.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Sif now. She returned the red stares with her own steely gaze. “I will go to Asgard and bring you the Casket. Then Angrboda will back you up, and from what I’m hearing, other tribes too.”

Loki hesitated, his eyes uncertain. Then he nodded. “It’s worth a shot, at least. You might be the only person who can convince Odin.”

Sif had no other choice. It had to work!

  
  


The worst part of the plan was hiding on the moose’s back. Not only was the animal smelly, but Sif hated not being able to see where she was going or what was going on around her. She had to trust that Loke’s trusted man was taking her safely to the right direction.

“Stop right there!” a guard’s voice boomed and the moose came to a halt. “Where are you going with that animal?”

“It has the runs,” Loke’s man said. “It stinks up our room, so I’m trying to find it a place to stay out here.”

“Find it somewhere else, Utgårdian!”

“But that’s the only way with even a little bit of shelter! I won’t leave a sick animal out in the open!” he nudged the animal back on the move and muttered under his breath: “Get ready, Asgardian.”

“Not one step further!” yelled a voice, and then the moose broke into full run. The pelt Sif had been hiding under flew off of her. She dared a glance over her shoulder and saw the Utgårdian standing between her and Helblindi’s men with his weapons out. The sounds of fighting were quickly left behind as the moose sprinted through the snow. 

There was no way to direct the moose, it’s reigns flopping freely out of Sif’s reach. She only could cling to the animal and hope it stayed on the old ice road to the trading point. She could already see it looming ahead. And the Jotuns standing guard there.

Sif crouched against the moose, staying out of sight as long as she could, and only when she heard the alarmed shouting of the guards, she drew out her flaming sword. The first guard who had tried to stop the moose got a face full of flames and stumbled back, the two others had time to send a hailstorm of ice at Sif. The moose tried to turn away, tripped over its own feet and fell over. Sif managed to jump off and avoid being trapped under the animal.  She tumbled to the feet of the closest guard and sliced upward with her sword, and hit her mark. The guard fell down with a pained scream. 

The last guard aimed his spear down at Sif, but it hit hard ice. Sif was already up in the air and came down to the guards shoulders. Her legs locked around his throat and and her sword sliced his flesh. He too fell down, and Sif landed on the snow.

The moose had scrambled on its feet and was on its way back where it came from.

Sif hurried to the Bifrost landing area. She looked up and called: “Heimdall!” and the rainbow vortex surrounded her. She waited for the feeling of being yanked of off her feet and flying, but that never came. Instead the rainbow died around her, leaving her confused and alarmed. But as the lights quit dancing in her vision and she could see, there was a welcome sight before her.

“Thor! My friends!” Sif ran to greet Thor and the Warrior’s Three, who stood before the Asgardian host. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not ride attempt to ride an actual moose. Their backs aren't adapted through selective breeding like horses'. Also a moose will kill you if you try to mount it.


	13. Chapter 13

Helblindi looked at his Father for the last time before the crone lay a shroud over his face. Laufey had not drifted peacefully to the unknown, but had obviously struggled to the last to wake up. He had tried to form words, but his throat had been dry and his eyes blind. Helblindi didn’t cry; he wouldn’t dishonour Laufey with such weakness. He left the healing room with his head held high, ready to become the next King of Jotunheim.

The Temple had come alive, reminding Helblindi of his early childhood, of the time before the War. As a child he had sneaked away from his mentor and hid behind the columns of the throne room, watching his Father pass his ruling over all of Jotunheim. Tribes came from all over the Realm to ask their King to settle disputes or give his support for whatever endeavours they had. Mother would come find Helblindi and quietly take him back to his studies.

Then Laufey had launched his war campaign to take control of the Nine Realms. To Helblindi’s great joy he had been called away from the stuffy old mentor who only spoke of old laws and times past, to stand by the Throne and learn from Laufey’s example. He had been so proud to stand behind his Father!

Mother had not approved. _He is still a child, too young to be in a war counsel!_ they would say. The memory brought bitter taste to Helblindi’s mouth. Mother hadn’t understood that Father had been preparing him for great things. It was time he realised those expectations.

Thrivaldi had dragged out the crone who had lived in the Temple before the war, and she had managed to bring back some old glory. The jewel-embedded carvings of the throne room were shining inner light, powered by a spell of the old woman. Debris, dust and snow had been cleared away, revealing the quartz floor that shone like ice. Almost begrudgingly Helblindi had allowed the throne to be cleaned and the ice formation Laufey had sat in carved away. First it had felt bad to see his father’s form disappearing from sight, but as more ice got chipped away, the better Helblindi felt. The throne was finally ready for him!

In the lower levels the crone found a enclosed old food storage. She talked about the finesse of the spell that had been used to hide it away so that she had only been able to find it because she knew it was there. Helblindi had his suspicions of who had done the spell; that little sneak Loki! Inside were stone barrels full of old salt-preservatives and rare glass jugs of wine, made only finer by time. They must have been from before the the war, since Helblindi could remember this kind of foods only from his childhood.

To add to the festivities, his hunters had really outdone themselves. They had tracked and taken down a pregnant snow bear. Tonight the flesh of both the mother and the unborn young would be served to the guests, fresh and tender. No one could say Helblindi didn’t have anything sweet to offer to his subjects.

Now there was only the matter of hearing out the tribes and solidifying his claim to the throne. Helblindi had already talked with the Chiefs and Hags. Mimisbrunner and Vimurer were eager for some stability and having an active King on the throne instead of sleeping one was a welcome idea to them, but they didn’t seem to care that much who it was. Well, there wasn’t any competition. Thrymheim had an very old and distant connection to Laufey, and they might have been able to make a claim, if only they had anyone of standing who wanted to go toe to toe with Helblindi. They would most likely stay neutral. Glaesisvellir obviously feared that they might share Utgård’s fate if they opposed Helblindi. Good, fear was good. Gastropnir hadn’t showed up, most likely because they lived almost on the other side of Jotunheim and their Hag was ancient and too old for such trek. Helblindi didn’t care, they were a back-hill tribe with little influence.

The only question mark was Ironwood. Helblindi had met with Angrboda, thinking the runt Hag would be an easy target to intimidate. Instead he had found himself feeling like he was the one being looked down to, unable to challenge the deep stare of those large eyes. Angrboda had not agreed or disagreed with Helblindi, she hadn’t been disrespectful but neither was she showing one inch more respect than a Prince deserved. One of Thrivaldi’s spies had managed to overhear Ironwood maybe planning on staying independent, but if that was their plan, then they had had no reason to answer Helblindi’s call. So, they must have had some other option in mind. Helblindi hadn’t bothered himself too much with that, until Loke had showed up with the surviving Utgård tribe.

At least that saved Helblindi the trouble of having to hunt them down after his coronation. But he was sure they were up to something. If Loke wanted to ask for amnesty, he should have opened with that. Helblindi didn’t want to give them the chance to talk with the other tribes and cause disorder.

The chiefs and Hags with their closest tribe leaders gathered to the Throne Room. There was obvious restlessness among them as everyone had been taken by surprise, and Helblindi knew he had to be quick about it. If these people had time to nurse their disapproval of being dragged out to make important decisions unexpectedly, it would turn against him.

“Thank you all for coming,” Helblindi begun. “My Father, King Laufey past away tonight. Since everyone of importance is already here, and I know you all want to get back to your own lands, I decided to move things along. Tonight we will have a new King of Jotunheim, and we can begin a new era!”

Mimisbrunner and Vimurer made approving hoots, Thrivaldi and the two of his men standing couple of steps below Helblindi applauded, otherwise the room stayed silent.

“I am Helblindi Laufeyson, and I am making my claim for the Throne of Jotunheim! After my Father falling to deep sleep and passing away, I am next in line and the only heir!” Helblindi pressed on. “I wish for your unanimous support, as it is only right by Jotunheim law that I become the King!”

“You are not the only heir!”

Helblindi’s head swivelled to the speaker. Where had Loki came from? The thrice-cursed runt was standing by Loke, as if he had sprung from his shadow.

  
  


  
  


Loki would always remember the look on Helblindi’s face with great satisfaction. It alone was worth all the trouble and danger, to see his brother absolutely floored. But there was no time to revel in it.

Loki took a step away from Loke to stand on his own where everyone could see him.

“I am Loki Laufeyson, and I am making my claim for the Throne of Jotunheim. I have the right, and I will be a better King than you.”

Thrivaldi had already took steps towards him, obviously meaning to just strike Loki down where he stood, but then Utgårdians formed a protective wall.

“Helblindi, tell your man to stand down! You invoked the Jotunheim law and claim to uphold it! Anyone who has made the claim for the throne is immune until the claim has been solved!” Loke boomed.

There was agreeable murmuring from the rest of the people. Helblindi seemed to hesitate for just a second, then called Thrivaldi to stand back.

“Loki, you hardly deserve the right to be protected our laws, you traitor and deserter,” he growled. “But I will abide and uphold the law, and by those same laws I will have you executed once I’m the King. Do come stand by my side! Look into the eyes of the people you deserted for Asgard, and ask for their support when you are mere runt and a bootlicker for the old One-Eye!!”

The reality of the situation almost hit Loki onto his knees. Aside from Loke and Angrboda, everyone thought he had left Jotunheim to live as Odin’s lapdog. Loke’s support was just as strong as Loki’s own claim, and Angrboda’s support was still in the air. Loki didn’t believe for a second that Sif was going to come back with the Casket. Not that she wouldn't try, Loki had faith in her trying with all her might, but she would never get to even talk to Odin. They’d toss her in a prison cell and leave her to rot. Maybe in a month or so she would be able to talk to Thor, and by that time it was late for Loki. But Sif would be alive. He had sent her away, because that was the only way to protect her from a sure death in the hands of Helblindi.

It was hopeless, but Loki wouldn't give up easily. If Helblindi wanted the Throne, he would have to fight for it. Loki moved from the Utgårdian cover and walked alone to stand by Helblindi’s side. He towered over Loki, painfully reminding him of his size. Loke had done his best to find decent furs and bone decorations fitting Loki’s station, but that didn’t do much to help him look regal. It occurred to Loki how ridiculous he would look sitting on the Throne, like a child perching on a chair too big for him. Then Loki’s eyes met with Angrboda’s. Her stare reached him all the way from across the room, and they spoke in clear language to him. _Fear will win you nothing. And you have everything to win_ _with courage_ _._

Loki’s thoughts retuned to his Mother, laying still inside the ice and healing. He could return to Farbauti only if he won Helblindi first. Loki steeled himself and stood tall.

“I will rephrase my claim,” Helblindi spoke. “I am the only _respectable_ heir to the Throne. I have always stayed by Father’s side, learned from him everything he had to teach and taken care of the matters he could no longer tend to. While my runt of a brother hid in the shadows, and the first chance he got, escaped to Asgard, returning only to demand something he has no right to hold.”

“As often is, Helblindi doesn’t know everything,” Loki said. “I did not leave Jotunheim for my own behalf. In fact I had made an agreement with King Laufey that I would go to Asgard and work there for him and Jotunheim. Helblindi was not made privy of these plans, and it was pivotal he would play his part convincingly.”

There was soft murmuring among the crowd, and Helblindi looked like he was just hit with a snowball to his face.

“Neither did I return to Jotunheim for the Throne. I didn’t even know of Laufey’s condition, as a matter of fact, the last time we talked through dreams, he was in good health!” Loki said. “I came because I was sent a word of disaster that struck Utgård. Something so catastrophic to the entire Realm shouldn’t happen. So I came back to dismantle the spell Laufey had used and removed its power source.”

Loki looked Helblindi straight in the eye. It was good to see the sudden doubt and fear in him.

But Helblindi recovered quickly.

“Lies. Loki has always been good with lies, because he has nothing else to offer,” Helblindi turned to talk to Loki with mocking tone: “If we were to believe your lie of your reasons to sneak to Asgard, so conveniently impossible to check with Laufey, pray tell, what was your work in there?”

“I was there to open negotiations about the Casket of Ancient Winters being returned to Asgard,” Loki twisted the truth just a bit, without any sting to his conscience. “I discussed about the possibility with Odin Allfather. He is approving of the idea, on the grounds that _I_ become the next King of Jotunheim.”

The room went to an uproar. Suddenly everyone was talking over each other. Helblindi stared down at Loki.

“This is a lie you won’t get yourself out of,” Helblindi said, not caring that Loki was the only one who heard the words over the commotion. “I have a half a mind to yield, just to see how they hang you when they realise you are full of shit. Odin will never return the Casket.”

“And I freed Mother. You can never use her again,” Loki said calmly. “Whatever becomes of me, I have already destroyed you.”

“Ironwood tribe wants a word!” Angrboda’s voice rang clear above the noise. Everyone fell quiet and the Hag walked to the mid-floor.

Loki had to admire her, showing no fear or lack in self-esteem when she stood before everyone who mattered in Jotunheim.

“I am Angrboda of Ironwood, and I speak for my people. We support the claim of anyone who brings back the Casket to Jotunheim.” She paused and looked around. “Without it, we support no one. Ironwood has no need for a King who sits on an old throne and pretends to rule. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters, Ironwood will remain independent, as we have been since the war was lost.”

Angrboda sent last look at Loki’s way and walked back among her own people.

“Thrymheim tribe has decided!” The Chief of Thrymheim took the floor. “We also support the claim of the one with the Casket of Ancient Winters, and no one else!”

Loke didn’t ask for a turn but walked up to face Helblindi. “Utgård supports the claim of Loki Laufeyson!”

There was a brief hassle when both Mimisbrunner and Vimurer clans wanted the floor at the same time. Vimurer managed to step up first.

“We wish for stability and peace in Jotunheim, not this inner conflict. Vimurer tribe supports Helblindi’s claim.”

“Mimisbrunner also supports the only true heir of Laufey, Helblindi,” the Mimisbrunner Hag announced.

Helblindi was starting to look very pleased with the situation when Chief of Glaesisvellir stood forward.

“Glaesisvellir clan supports the claim of the one who brings back the Casket of Ancient Winters,” the Jotun said and retreated quickly back to his own.

Loki could see Helblindi wasn’t expecting that, but he didn’t dwell on it.

“Sounds like to me, that there are two votes on my behalf, one for Loki, and three for someone with the Casket of Ancient Winters, but _I see no one holding it_!”

Loki wondered if Helblindi would kill him right there and then, or would he take his time and drag him through a trial. He opened his mouth to say _something_.

A loud crash of thunder interrupted Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. One of the reasons this work took so long, was that it was going to be much longer. I had so much Jotunheim inner politics and machinations thought out, but it was taking forever to write and Helblindi is a difficult character to work with. And then I thought: I hate it when a story derails from the main characters and goes too deep into side plot through the view of a side character. Some of it is interesting, but too much of it, and I get bored and just skip to the part where the story gets back to the protagonist. Also I don't know how much anyone's interested in chapters of people just talking.
> 
> So you get this quick exposition recap.


	14. Chapter 14

The Throne Room doors swung open  and a bunch of Helblindi’s men scrambled inside. They tried to barricade themselves inside, and then something flew through the doors, splintering them  into fine mist of ice . Everyone drew their weapons and prepared for a battle.

“We come in peace!” boomed a familiar voice. Thor appeared to the threshold among the icy rubble, his golden armour bright in the Jotunheim starlight, the red cape flying in the wind. “I am Thor Odinson, here as an envoy of Asgard, and I apologise for the mess. Seems like someone forgot how to treat diplomatic delegation and I had to clear the way.”

Loki wanted to bury his face to his hands. His blood brother was the exact opposite of diplomacy.

“However, to assure everyone of our goodwill, I will skip the formalities and go straight to the point!” Thor gestured behind him.

The mist was settling to reveal the rest of the Asgardian host. The gold shone on the armours of the Einherjar, light flashed on the metal of Fandral’s rapier, Hogun’s mace and Volstagg’s axe. In front of them stood alone Sif, no weapons on her hands, but holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. 

“Hear the words of Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms!” Thor declared. “Casket of Ancient Winters was removed from Jotunheim to ensure peace in other Realms after King Laufey’s unlawful attack on peaceful worlds. Upon his death, Odin Allfather wishes to see the Jotunheim rebuild. 

“Odin Allfather was glad to receive Loki Laufeyson as a peaceful envoy, and to the greater happiness of both Asgard and Jotunheim, Thor Odinson took him as his blood-brother and he was welcomed as a member of House of Odin. 

“As a token of this new bond between Asgard and Jotunheim, we wish to deliver the Casket of Ancient winters to the hands of Prince Loki, son of Laufey, blood-brother of Prince Thor and envoy of Jotunheim!”

The silence that fell after Thor’s words was deep. Loki barely dared to exhale the breath he’d been holding. Next he sensed movement by his side: Helblindi was charging at him. Loki barely dodged the furious attack, and then he pulled out his own weapons, the small daggers he’d managed to hide under his furs. 

Thrivaldi was running towards Thor, calling rest of Helblindi’s men to join him. Utgårdians moved to cut their attack, and rest of the tribes were in disarray, trying to figure out who was going to fight who. 

Helblindi attacked Loki again, but this time he stopped just in time to avoid a flying missile. It flew to Thor, who caught it in his hand and gave it a quick spin. It was the hammer Mjölnir.

“So, the old man finally let you have it,” Loki grinned, but that was all he had time for when his brother came at him again. 

There was nothing left to be said between the brothers. They both knew this fight would only end with one of them dead.

  
  


  
  


Sif realised she was in a bad position. She didn’t dare to drop the Casket, but it took both her hands and she couldn’t grab a weapon. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg surrounded her to give her cover, but being shielded wasn’t her favourite position in battle at all. 

Some of the Jotuns had apparently gotten the idea that anyone who held the Casket would become the King, and they zeroed on Sif. Volstagg swung his axe to drive them away.

“We should fall back and get the Casket to safety!” Hogun suggested.

“No!” Sif’s voice was echoed by another female voice, and she spotted Angrboda trying to get to her through the battle. “There’s an ally, that woman! Get me to her, and we’ll take the Casket to Loki!”

“Really? The naked one? With the horns?” Fandral eyed Sif, then shrugged. “You heard the Lady! Get us to the Jotun woman!”

Vostagg took the spear point and begun to plough his way through the Jotuns, Fandral and Hogun flanking Sif while she tried to keep her head down. Amidst the battle Sif heard Thor booming:

“You! I heard what you tried to do to Lady Sif!” 

She saw Thor going at Thrivaldi.

“Lady Sif! Here!” Angrboda was flanked by her own men, and the women managed to meet each other. “We need to get to Loki before Helblindi kills him!”

Sif caught a glance of furiously roaring Helblindi attacking Loki bare handed, and Loki slashing at him with his daggers and magic. Between the fighting brothers and Sif was a sea of Jotuns fighting each other. The Asgardian host was stuck behind them, trying to figure out which of the Jotuns were enemy and who were the allies. Thor and Thrivaldi had smashed down a wall and were engaged in battle outside in the snow. Another lightning cracked across the sky.

It was antagonisingly slow to move through the Throne Room battle. Angrboda's warriors gave Sif some cover, but still way too many Jotun tried to attack in hopes of recovering the Casket for themselves or their tribe. 

“You take this!” Sif yelled to Angrboda in desperation to grab a weapon for herself.

“No! If I lay my hands on the Casket, too many people will get it to their heads I should be the Queen of Jotunheim!” the Hag refused. “I do not want to leave Ironwood!”

Sif gritted her teeth and dodged a ricochetted spray of ice shards. She had just about had enough of politics.

Finally they reached the stairs to the Throne. The tribes of Ironwood and Utgård had united and formed a front between the stairs and the Throne Room floor, and Asgard’s warriors were still by the door, and between them were Helblindi’s men and few other tribes Sif didn’t recognise. Some of them seemed to be pulling away from the centre and towards to walls, ready to disengage from the battle.

There was little time for Sif to analyse the strategic situation any further. Helblindi and Loki spotted her and the Casket at the same time. Both of them made a charge for her, but the bigger Jotun was also faster. Sif could only come up with one solution. She threw the Casket at Loki, and was drawing her own sword while the precious artefact was still in the air.

Helblindi tried to stop and turn to snatch the Casket as it flew past him, but the stairs were covered in ice rubble and he couldn’t get a foot hold. Loki however was nimble as ever, and he jumped in the air to catch the Casket. He landed gracefully, look of awe on his face. Helblindi didn’t miss a beat to once again go at Loki, but this time he was stopped by a flaming blade. Sif cut his line of attack.

“Asgardian bitch!” Helblindi roared, but Sif didn’t give him time to posture. She forced him down the stairs, where he was met with the wall of Utgårdians. His own men tried to break through but they were defending on two fronts already. 

Another wall broke when Thrivaldi’s body was thrown through, followed by Thor who dropped smack middle of the battle. He dropped down Mjölnir, sending a shock wave around that fell everyone around him.

Helblindi looked past Sif to Loki, who stood on the top of the stairs holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. Hate and pain twisted Helblindi’s face and he tried to surge past Sif at Loki. Sif’s sword cut the air, but it was too late. Past her shot a burst of coldest air she had ever felt. Helblindi stopped, encased in thick ice. 

Angrboda had shot up the stairs and was standing one step beneath Loki.

“King Loki!” she shouted with a voice that rang over the battle. Everyone stopped, even Thor dropped the Jotun he was pummelling. 

“All see King Loki, with the Casket of Ancient Winters! All hail King Loki!”

About half of the Jotuns still standing echoed Angrboda’s words. Helblindi’s men started at their frozen leader in disbelief, and the rest looked around in confusion, until the realised they better choose their side, and joined the shouting of Loki’s name.

“King Loki! King Loki! King Loki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where the plot no longer thickens, but boils over.


	15. Chapter 15

“Mine may have been the most controversial ascension to the Throne in all history of Jotunheim,” Loki grimaced. 

The royal rooms were his, emptied from Helblindi’s belongings. Utgårdians were making rest of the place into their home now. Sif and Thor were sitting on fur-covered seats across him, doing away with the last bits of the feast offerings.

“Good! It’s better to be the most of something than mediocre!” Thor boomed happily, raising his drinking horn to Loki.

“Not only am I a runt, which is unheard of for a King, I had Asgardians supporting and fighting for me,” Loki sighed. “I’m not the first one to kill my opponent, but no one has used our most sacred relic to do that… By the way, Sif, never throw our most sacred relic around like that, please.”

“I didn’t know what else to do!” Sif defended herself. “At least Helblindi didn’t expect that.”

“He never had much of an imagination,” Loki admitted. “But I’m confused about something. Sif, how did you get the Casket so quickly?”

“I didn’t,” Sif said. “Thor was already waiting for me with it.”

“Heimdall has been keeping an eye on you for some time now,” Thor said. “He lost you when you went under the sea, whatever that meant, but you popped back up. We were all very relieved!”

“Uh, excuse me?” Sif was turning red. 

“It took us some time to get Father to calm down after you two went missing, you see,” Thor continued. “Heimdall kept tabs on you, while I and Mother talked Father down and got him to see things my way. That Loki should be the King of Jotunheim, as I’m to be the King of Asgard one day!”

“And whose idea it was to bring me the Casket?” Loki asked.

“Mine, of course!” Thor beamed. “Well, Mother’s too. And Heimdall said some things that helped.”

Sif and Loki exchanged a look between them. 

“I am ever so grateful,” Loki noted dryly.

“We were on the Bifrost, waiting for the right time to drop in, and then Sif called Heimdall. Seemed like the best time to show up!” Thor nodded sagely.

“And when did you get Mjölnir?” Sif asked.

“Just a bit before Father agreed on the whole plan. He took me down to the Vault and told me to lift the Mjölnir. When I did it, he agreed to everything!” Thor held up his hammer proudly.

Loki remembered his attempt to lift the hammer, how it hadn’t even budged. He probably shouldn’t feel too bitter about it, seeing how Thor proving himself worthy had helped to make Odin agree to his son’s plans. 

“I cannot thank you enough,” Loki said, hoping he sounded sincere, not just tired. 

“Don’t mention it, brother!” Thor grinned. 

Amazing, Loki wondered, how in all his grandiosity Thor could sound almost coy when he received thanks.

“I wish I could do more, but I suppose only so much of Asgardian meddling will help you,” Thor continued. “We must be away, and leave you rule your realm.”

“Yes, that is so,” Loki said. He looked at Sif, who bit her lip and had to look away. That meant Sif leaving too. She couldn’t really stay. 

“Of course,” Thor seemed oblivious to the forlorn gazes between Loki and Sif, “Asgard is going to want to open diplomatic relations with Jotunheim again. Nothing big at first. An ambassador from Jotunheim is welcome in Asgard. Likewise Father would like to send an ambassador here. Someone who already knows something about the life and people here. Someone King Loki is comfortable with.”

Loki looked up sharply at Thor, who was still smiling that oblivious smile, yet something about his his eyes seemed to imply something else. Looking back at Sif, Loki saw she was none the wiser, still heavily interested in the floor.

“Does anyone come to mind?” Thor was obviously trying to sound casual. “If you don’t have an idea, I can help to pick some candidates. What do you think, Sif?”

“I wouldn’t really know, diplomacy isn’t my strong suit,” Sif muttered.

This time Thor rolled his eyes.

“Really, Lady Sif?” he groaned. “You cannot think of a single soul, who has recent experience of life in Jotunheim, who is already familiar with Loki, and isn’t afraid of little cold?”

“Why do I have to pick them out?” Sif looked up angrily, and when he saw the look on Thor and Loki’s faces, she blushed again. “Oh. Oh! Well, I mean. I guess I could… try being more diplomatic.”

“There you go!” Thor exclaimed. “If your Majesty approves, of course.”

“I can hardly think of anyone, who would be more fitting to the task,” Loki smiled.

“I want a heated room,” Sif said. “Magic it warm or something. And I _will_ be carrying my sword!”

“Naturally. And you shall have cooked food,” Loki agreed amiably. 

“Wonderful! Everything’s settled!” Thor slapped his knees and got up. “Unfortunately, I must steal Sif back home momentarily. Father wants a few words with her before she begins her post here. So, with your Majesty’s leave…”

“Naturally.” What choice did Loki have? He wanted nothing but kick Thor out and catch Sif in his embrace. But he was a King now, and he had to play by the diplomatic rules.

Loki walked the two Asgardians to the chamber doors. He was forming words for his goodbyes, when Thor suddenly perked up as if he was hearing something.

“What’s that Fandral? You have something you must tell me in absolute privacy? I’m coming!” Thor made a gracious small bow to Loki. “I must flee but Lady Sif can catch up with me later when we are all ready to leave.” With that the Prince was out the door and gone.

“What-” Sif was still slow on the uptake.

Loki didn’t waste time. He quickly took his Aesir form and caught Sif in his arms. Her eyes blew wide, then softened as she smiled.

“Is now the time for everything?” Sif asked.

“Aye”, Loki answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the DID IT! *wink wink, nudge nudge*
> 
> Anyway, I love it when Thor seems dumb as bricks, but is actually pretty smart. And when Sif can't get two brain cells to function in unison. And when Loki can finally have nice things.


	16. Epilogue

“Are you comfortable, Mother?” Loki asked. 

Farbauti was sitting in a huge sleigh, pulled by four moose in elaborate harnesses. The Queen was wrapped in finest white furs that were held together by bone clasps cut delicately in shapes of white bears and jumping reindeers. 

“I am fine, Loki,” they smiled. “I’m just happy to be up and out, and with you on this day.”

Loki smacked and slapped the reigns to get the moose on the move. They were followed by an honour guard of Utgårdian warriors. The way to the Bifrost landing wasn’t long or dangerous, they were there more for ceremonial reasons than anything. And Loki liked to keep his Mother safe.

The Bifrost landing was one of the things that had been restored along with the Temple. The rune-inscribed standing stones had been lifted up and polished, the circle cleared of cumulated ice. It was a clear midday, Jotunheim’s distant sun outshining the stars around it and casting clear shadows on the snow. 

Loki gave one of the warriors a nod, and he walked to the standing stones.

“Jotunheim is ready!” he called and stepped back just in time when the circle was hit with the kaleidoscope of light. 

When the light died, standing in the circle was Lady Sif. She was well donned with furs and accompanied by two servants and a body guard. They seemed to wither when the sudden cold hit them, but Sif pushed back her hood.

“Whew!” she wiped her brow. “I didn’t expect the day to be so warm!”

Smiling, Sif walked to the sleigh, knelt down to one knee and pressed her right fist to her left shoulder.

“King Loki of Jotunheim! I, Lady Sif, most humbly report for duty as Asgard’s ambassador in your Realm.”

“Welcome, Lady Sif. First, here is someone you should meet.” Loki jumped down from the driver’s seat and helped Sif on her feet. “This is Queen Mother Farbauti.”

Farbauti smiled and nodded gracefully to Sif, who bowed deep.

“This is an honour, Queen Farbauti,” Sif said. “I am truly glad to see you in better health.”

“Honour is mutual, Lady Sif. Here, I believe this is yours.” Farbauti held out the red fur once given to Sif by Gjalp, that had been left to cover Farbauti while she rested in torpor.

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” Sif said and tenderly took the fur. “It is a great treasure of mine, given to me by Gjalp of Utgård.”

“My dear cousin,” Farbauti looked down with sadness in their voice. “Dearly missed.”

They all stayed quiet for a moment in memory of Gjalp.

“I believe we should head back, and get Lady Sif started at her post here!” Farbauti broke the silence. “Please, climb here next to me. The guards will help your people. Time to get back home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
